Elements
by Tracy137
Summary: A woman with a dark past is summoned to bring back the dead. Merlin ties her to the knights, but can they overcome their fear of her? Can she save not only them from destruction, but herself as well? Unsure of pairings right now. Rated for violence.
1. Return

**_Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or any of its characters. The King Arthur movie is the property of Touchstone Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already; but if you do you will only get a rust bucket car and a load of rescued pets that make Tristan look like a cakewalk! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Ember and non-King Arthurian types…. :O)_**

_**Sorry for the delay in posting anything – but I was taken into hospital as I reacted badly to some medication I was on. Still they've changed it now and I am feeling muchly better. I started this just after I came out of hospital and am now a few chapters in, so thought I would start posting it. I have not forgotten the others and started another chapter of 'Abandoned Princess' last night, so hope to post that soon too. :O **_

**_This is my eighth King Arthur fanfic. It is based on the 2004 movie, as well as some legends I know a little about. I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL!_**

**_So here it is, it is going to be set after the original movie – and she will be bringing our three favourite knights back from the dead once more; though in a slightly different way than the method in Fallen Knights! It's going to be _very_ dark, dramatic and romantic…in places it might be a little humorous (I hope!)….. It is nothing but dark fluff, so if you don't like dark romance and stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff (particularly the likes of Little Bird and the Hawk) and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**Anyway…on with the show!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter One – Return_**

The woman almost seemed to appear out of the mist on top of the small hill that housed the bodies of the fallen knights of Sarmatia. She located the three she needed; taking her dagger she slit her hand – mixing her blood with the earth of each grave. She began to chant quietly "Hear me Gaia, Mother Earth who rules my centre. Give up the three bodies I have spilt my own life's blood for – let them return to this realm." She then pushed a coin, also smeared with her blood, into each grave "hear me Death, let them return who I have paid with coin and blood for their journey back, guide their souls." She then sprinkled a small bag of herbs on the three graves "Hear me Destiny; if it be your will let them return as whole as the day they died – let their bodies return now as they were in life."

She stood before the cemetery "By the four elements that rule me – earth" she threw some soil into the air, "water" she sprinkled some water from her skin, "air" she whistled a single note "fire – as is my own element" she tossed a smouldering stick into the air "let them return to us." There rose up a maelstrom as she recited the last, sucking in all she threw into the small funnel….before dying away to naught.

She sat on the hill and waited, amidst the thrashing storm that suddenly erupted…….half an hour later the earth began to move and she smiled thinly – the knights of Arthur had returned.

She stood and bowed before the now quiet night "thank you Mother Earth, Death and Destiny – thank you all of the four elements. You have done us a great service."

She went and helped the men out of the graves and hoisted them onto the side. She then went and fetched the horses, her own being jet black, and made them mount up; pulling their swords from the now loose ground, she tied them to the saddles and then quietly led the still disoriented men back to the fort.

As she rode to the main gate Ganis, who was on duty, called out "Hey there – you down there; state your business!"

"I have three knights that belong to Arthur – let me in." Though soft, her voice yet carried and the young man recognised Dagonet first as he was the biggest – though the man looked set to drop from the saddle. He flew down and yelled for someone to fetch the knights and Arthur………

When the gates opened the woman was faced with Bors, Gawain, Galahad and Arthur ranged against her…..she nudged her horse forward before speaking softly "these are yours – I have delivered them as promised; now I take my leave."

She let the reins drop "Ar...Arthur?" Lancelot finally ground out, his throat was sore and he felt sick – all he could smell was burning wood.

His commander, best friend and brother stared up at the three men he never thought to see again in this life – Tristan's hawk, which had been haunting the cemetery for 6 months suddenly lighted on his shoulder, preening his ear. He started at the unfamiliar contact, but settled when he saw who it was. Bors shot forward as Dagonet slid from his saddle….. "Hold!" Arthur called to the woman "Hold lady…what sorcery is this!"

She stopped and turned; her face a passive mask, she shrugged "I was bid return them to you; I have done as I was bid. What more would you have me do?"

"Come in and tell me who bid you do it? Tell me how? These men were dead some 6 months, Dagonet longer still – how come you to bring them to me as if living and breathing?"

"Not as if…they live, they breathe – it is now as it was before they perished."

He looked away and when he looked back she was right in front of him – he could not see how she had done it, but there she was. He stepped back involuntarily.

She was shorter than he – somewhere around 5' 5", she had shoulder length fiery red hair like Van's; but almost translucent grey eyes, indeed they seemed to verge on silver. She was dressed entirely in black which made her hair stand out all the more – she looked like a wraith, a soul of the dead come back to haunt the living.

She stared enquiringly at Arthur, he swallowed; she carried an air of utter danger and she was armed to the teeth "please lady, will you not come and explain this to us?"

She sighed imperceptibly and looked at the three men "on the morrow – on the morrow at dusk I will return. They will need rest before then and so will I, they have travailed much to return to you and I have given much to bring them." He glanced at his disorientated knights and when he looked back she was gone.

They got the three men into the fort; Bors almost beside himself with glee to have Dag back ("sod why" was his only comment), Gawain and Galahad were pleased to see Tristan (who only asked if they still had his own horse); and Arthur asked Lancelot if he remembered aught – "only waking to find myself covered in burnt sticks".

He did not think she would return, but decided the knights needed to rest before speaking to them in detail about their ordeal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

However, the next night at dusk Jols came running in to say the strange wraith woman was back at the gate saying Arthur had bid her to return.

Finally she was ushered in; she looked surprised to see a round table but ignored it. She glanced round the men there seemingly taking in each one at a glance before finally levelling her gaze at Arthur.

He cleared his throat "Thank you for returning. I did not think you would." She shrugged "I have to ask why you brought them back from the dead? They remember naught except the moment they died and then coming around in their graves."

"Merlin bid me do it – I did what he bid me, and this is the result."

"But why?"

"Merlin bid…."

"Aye, you said – but why did Merlin bid you do it?"

"I know not."

"You carried out powerful magic like this without a reason?"

"If Merlin bids me do it, there is good reason – it is just not clear to all yet."

"How did you do it?"

"You would not understand – I am of the elements."

Guinevere gasped, the woman looked at her "You are Woad?" She nodded "then you understand."

"Aye, I do." She looked at Arthur "she is of all the elements we see around us – earth, air, water and fire." She glanced at the other's hair "you are fire?"

"Aye, my name is Ember."

"So where are your sisters?"

"Dead – all dead, I am the last of my line."

All saw Guinevere's eyes pool "then that is a sad loss for you."

Ember shrugged and regarded the table once more "why is it round?"

"To show all men are equal." Arthur stated proudly.

"They have no leader, no one to give them orders?" grey eyes regarded him calmly.

"Nay I lead them."

"You have no second to take command should you fall in battle then?"

"Aye, it is Lancelot."

Her gaze swung thoughtfully to the table and back to him "So how are they all equal?"

Arthur stood speechless for a moment, as the other knights tried not to laugh, then she turned to leave "where are you going?"

"I told you of the facts, they are here – they now follow destiny. My part is done…."

"Nay child…" Merlin spoke from the door "your part is far from done."

For the first time since they had first met her, she smiled – her face lit the room "Merlin! I did well did I not? All is as you asked."

"You did as I expected Ember. Your sisters would be proud."

She dipped her head "I cannot leave?"

"Nay, not yet a while – destiny has plans for thee. You must rest a while here."

"Are we immortal?" Lancelot finally asked.

"Nay knight – none are immortal; you have merely traversed both lands – living and dead. You are now back in the living, but a false move on a battlefield means you could go back to that of the dead." she stared at him her head tipped to one side "you should watch your back more – if she cannot fight her own corner that is not your concern." She gestured to Guinevere.

Lancelot blanched – she had not been at the battle of Baden Hill; he could almost guarantee it, so how could she know that he died saving the new queen?

She then looked to Dagonet "You should not be so quick to act, his bad decision cost you your life – that was his error to correct, not yours." She nodded at Arthur, who knew he had drawn the battle line in the wrong place on the ice, thus forcing Dag's hand.

Finally her eyes rested on Tristan "you thought yourself the better warrior….thought yourself able to save him the fight." She nodded at Arthur again "you were wrong."

The scout merely dipped his head.

She turned to Merlin once more "Mayhap I go now?"

"Aye, rest child – it was much that you gave for these three to return. Regain your strength and thank the powers that be for their generosity."

"Aye, I already have."

"Good girl, you learnt well."

She left without uttering another word. One moment she was there, then they glanced at Merlin as he went to speak to Arthur, when they looked back she was gone.

"Who is she?"

"She is Ember. She is Woad. She had three sisters – all elementals like she; Rain was of the water, Eartha was of the earth, Storm was of the wind and Ember was fire. Her sisters, her village and all she loved were killed by the Romans not these 10 years past."

He sighed "She all but lost her mind with grief – it was hard work on my part that kept her tethered to this life. Her greatest grief was her grandfather and her sister, Rain. Chalk and cheese they were; Rain, calm and gentle like a summer shower and Ember, fiery and raging like a forest fire. Yet they were the best of friends and closest of the four sisters; her grandfather ruled them, ruled the village in fact as he was the chieftain – their loss was almost her undoing."

He looked towards the door "when her mind finally returned to us, she was as you see her now – but her revenge was swift and terrible; she said she crossed the veil and conversed with her sisters - they agreed to let her control all four elements and so she used them to seek out those that had destroyed her village; a whole legion disappeared in one stormy night."

"Can she use those abilities at will?"

"Aye, she is shamanic by birth – but chooses to fight her own corner; hence all the weaponry you see her with. She is a consummate killer."

"I do not doubt that." Arthur smiled "she radiates danger."

"Aye, much like your scout Arthur; so do not point fingers at my people." Merlin chuckled in return.

Arthur dipped his head and had to agree "so why did you bid her stay?"

"I had a vision that she will be needed. The trade for your men's life is a costly one to her; not only her coin and life blood did she have to shed, but she will have to carry out a task for destiny – I hope she will acquiesce….."

"When will you tell her?"

"I need not, she will know soon enough – but I do not think she will know the details as I do; Destiny has learnt she fights back if displeased and so does not let her see all anymore." He smiled "it irritates her."

"She sounds intriguing." Lancelot smiled.

"Aye boy she is – she is also troubled and lost. So do not toy with her; if you do, you may well find yourself without a head. Ember does not believe in pointless arguments, not when death finishes it so well."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, when they had all dispersed, Galahad chanced upon her on the battlements; she had her back to him and he stood for a long moment unsure what to do.

"You are the youngest are you not?"

He did not know how she knew he was there when she had not turned in anyway to see him and he had ensured he was soundless on his approach. "Aye, that I am."

She sighed "you liked this life the least – the fighting for so long."

"I did."

"Better now? You are free."

"Aye, in a way; I fight for what I believe in now and not merely on orders. But…."

"But you hope you have time to breath before another battle like the last."

"Aye…how….?"

She raised her head to night air "your wish is granted it seems, but rest not too long. It is but a breather….."

"Do you know why you are here?"

She tapped her foot and shook her head as she turned to face him "Nay, only that I am bid to help your Arthur. Destiny loves to tease me these fine days." She walked towards him and he had to resist the urge to turn and run "you have a good heart Galahad; life will not take it if you do not let it. Look to the one called Dagonet – a good soul and brutal fighter, the two can be kept separate." She glided past him and down the steps.

He breathed out the breath he had not realised he had been holding; only to hear her voice float back "I am friend boy, fear me not."

"Ember!" he called suddenly keen to speak more to her.

"Aye?" and in a flash she was back in front of him.

He started in surprise "You move quickly."

"Aye, what point would there be to moving slow; except to give your enemy an easier target?"

"Agreed…." He smiled "what I wanted to ask is how you knew what I was thinking – before?"

"I sense much, it is what elementals do. I sensed your sadness, your melancholy for all you were forced to do and yet did not agree with."

"Do you hate us?"

"Because my family died?" he nodded "Nay, those that did it died. You are blameless."

"Do you miss them?"

"Nay, they are at peace and that gives me comfort. To continue to mourn them would keep them earthbound and that is cruel."

"Thank you."

She smiled then, a genuine smile "you are welcome." And was gone.

Galahad smiled; he felt he had just made a friend.


	2. Round Table

**_Disclaimer: As Chapter One; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

**_Cataractonivm is the Roman name for Catterick in North Yorkshire as per the Roman Britain map site._**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Two – Trouble_**

Van saw the young woman glide into the stables and went to investigate; she had heard much of her and wanted to thank her for bringing Dag back the most of the three, as Bors was back to the man she remembered before the large knight had died.

"Ummm…..hello?" she called uncertainly as she entered the dark building, with only a small candle to guide her.

"Aye?" Ember appeared in front of her and Van jumped so much she nearly dropped the candle "Here let me, I did not mean to scare you." she smiled mischievously it seemed to the other woman as she arched an eyebrow and added "though I do that a lot it seems."

"Nay, it was just that you moved so quickly and quietly…."

"Years of avoiding the enemy." She gestured into the barn "come, it is cold. You have need of me?"

"I wish to thank you…."

Ember's face lit up "it is no bother, you are friend of the large one, Dagonet is it?"

"Aye."

"He has a good soul. A good man; your lover is glad of his friend's return."

"Aye, you have no idea. They are as close as blood."

"Then glad I am to have brought him back."

"Do you know why?"

"Nay, only that Merlin bid me do it, and has now told us that Arthur will have need of them. It seems that I too am needed, but not shown why."

"Why not?"

"Destiny would show me much in the past, but because I have fought it she has now learnt to not tell me all."

"Ah, you will not follow orders?" Van smiled.

"Aye, that is it I suppose – I will not." Ember nodded.

"Is there any way you can find out?"

"Nay not really – it matters not; destiny knows I will help her if I can."

"Well, thank you again."

"You are welcome Vanora."

"My friends call me Van."

Ember beamed "mine call me Em."

Another friendship was forged.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later Ember made her way to the meeting room once more – fairly certain that all were abed. She reckoned without the three returned knights and Arthur, who were sat discussing the strange turn of events.

Hearing the door open they quickly stood and hid in the ante room, preparing for their intruder – only to be confronted with Ember.

She stood before the table and tilted her head at it quizzically. She smiled suddenly, and once again it lit the room "Only a roman would think a round wooden table made all men equal."

Lancelot stifled a chuckle, as they opened the door a crack to see in. She walked round the table and then again, the second time trailing her hand on the wood. The knights attending were surprised to hear her muttering "this one dead, oh so sad to die hard. This one alive" she stopped and rest her hand on the name before sounding it out "D.A.G…..Dag…o..net …Dago..net…_Dagonet_." she trailed her fingers over the name a little more "Loyal, honourable – pure of heart and brother to Bors. But _lonely_, so very lonely; yet no one sees" The others looked at Dag who would not say aught, merely coloured slightly and avoided their gaze.

She moved on "This one alive" again she stopped "B…B.O.RSSS….Bo.rs…_Bors_." she grinned "the funny one, lover to Vanora. Loud, but good hearted" she hesitated and her hand wavered between his and Dag's place "Brother to Dagonet……awww, poor Bors to miss him so muchly." Lancelot looked at Arthur and mouthed 'muchly?', Arthur shrugged "But all is well now he is returned."

She moved on "this one is dead. This one lives" her hand traced the letters "T…Tr..is..…..Tris…tan……_Tristan_." she frowned "Hmmm…..scout, loner…." she said no more and moved on "this one dead, and again, and again. This one alive; G..Ga..Gaw…ain……._Gawain._ Acts older than his years, wise and brother to Galahad."

The next place "this man died, but this one is alive too; G…G…Gala…ha_d_.. Galahad…_Galahad_. Brother to Gawain, youngest of them – unhappiest too; hated his life with Rome. But is nice to me, has a good heart." The knights in the other room exchanged a look.

Ember continued round the table "dead...dead...dead...dead...dead...dead...dead... dead." she sighed "so much death…._alive._ Ah, this one lives. La…Lance..lot….Lancelot  
…._Lancelot._Brother to Arthur and second of all knights. But better man than he believes himself to be; loyal but sarcastic - covers much feeling with a sharp tongue.."

She walked on "dead, dead, dead……….alive; Ar…th…ur….Arthur…. _Arthur._ Roman Briton." Her eyebrows went up "_unusual_……..leader, honourable, stubborn, _Christian_. Brother to Lancelot." She moved on "dead...dead...dead...dead...dead...dead...dead...dead...dead  
...dead...and now I return to Dagonet." She shook her head "Lost so many and yet there were many more here, over 100…sad, so sad."

None of the knights were sure who she was speaking to or how she would know so much about them "Arthur and Lancelot are brothers, Galahad and Gawain, Bors and Dagonet…so what of the scout? Who does he rely on?" she ran her hand over the letters of his name once more "Ah, himself only……I see, and he is lonely too. Not so much as Dagonet, but still too much alone." Tristan, like Dagonet before him, refused to look at the knights – but sighed as Dag patted his shoulder.

She too sighed "but why do the others not know that Galahad is sad, why Dagonet and Tristan are lonely? They are brothers all, it does not settle" she looked to the window "is that not so hawk?" the knights could just spy Tristan's hawk sitting in the open casement.

"My sisters would love this, and would make much merriment about a round table" She smiled sadly "I miss them; but I must not mourn overlong as it would keep them earthbound, but it is hard is it not? You mourned your friend a long time." The hawk hopped about and screeched at her "aye, mayhap you are right."

She stared again at the table "but how do I correct the imbalance? All must be balanced, _all_." She sat in Bedivere's chair "Tristan is friend to all and brother to none – Galahad is sad and poor Dagonet is so very lonely; yet I know not how to make it all right."

The hawk screeched once more "Aye, aye, we will see; we will see what the future holds little friend, mayhap it is not for me to right this error. Destiny may yet hold her own plan I am not privy too." She sounded disgruntled and Arthur recalled Merlin's words about her being irritated when not told all that would happen.

She stood, turning and looked directly at the door with a small smirk "it is not nice to spy on people, you had but to come forth and I would have told you to your face." They realised then, with a start, that she had been talking to them as well the hawk all the time.

As she left Lancelot looked to Arthur "She is very scary."

His leader merely nodded.

Tristan for his part could not understand his hawk's behaviour, and Dagonet was still trying to fathom how she could know so much about them just from their table.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two days later Merlin came to the fort once more; none of the knights had really seen Ember except for Galahad and Vanora, even then it had only been fleeting.

Now however she suddenly appeared "they need to leave, and soon Merlin – if they do not, innocents will perish."

"Aye child, I am on my way to Arthur – walk with me." She glided along beside him and they spoke of her knowledge of the knights.

"Who do you favour?"

"I am friend to Vanora and Galahad."

"Aye, but who do you favour?"

"Naught, I have not yet spoke overmuch to the others."

"What make you of them?"

"They are all good men and true. Sarmatia's loss is Briton's gain – but they stayed for him, not aught else."

"Aye, they are loyal."

She entered the room with Merlin, but immediately fell into step behind him. "What can I do for you Merlin? You look troubled."

"Arthur, there is trouble in the south – near a place called Cataractonivm; some Roman deserters have joined forces with a few Saxon stragglers and they are laying waste to the town."

"It is bad?"

"Aye, very – the Romans embrace their new brethrens barbarity too well." The old man turned to Ember "you must accompany them."

"If you bid me do it Merlin, you know I will."

"I do."

"Then I will prepare." She turned and glided from the room.

The shaman turned to Arthur "she is now stepping onto the path destiny has laid out for her if she but knew it."

"I thought she has the gift of sight?" Galahad asked.

"Aye boy she does, when the time is right." He looked at the young man "she is friend to you she says"

"Aye." Galahad beamed.

"Good, she needs friends." He turned to go "She will be a boon to you Arthur."

"I do not doubt it Merlin; after all, did she not return my three friends to me?"

Merlin smiled and left; he wondered what they would make of her now they would be forced into her company……he hoped they would not judge her too harshly.


	3. Trouble

**_Disclaimer: As Chapter One; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

**_Cataractonivm is the Roman name for Catterick in North Yorkshire as per the Roman Britain map site._**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Three – Trouble_**

They began the two day journey south. She rode well, looking even more the wraith in the cold light of day – her skin was the colour of milk, made all the paler by her fiery hair and that fact she wore naught but black. Her eyes seemed to sway between grey and silver, she rode a black horse and Lancelot swore that in the dark the only things to shine would be her hair and her eyes; she overheard him and smiled but said naught.

As the day wore on, all tired and they stopped for rest and food; but the knights were amazed as Ember did not seem so bothered and only appeared to stop because they did. She sat on the cold wet ground, apparently mindless of the damp, and began chattering to a sparrow in a branch above her. Tristan's hawk circled above and she screed a warning to it not to eat her new little friend, the bird went crying high into the sky which caused Ember to giggle.

It was a sound they had not heard before and Galahad looked at her in enquiry, he the only one comfortable enough with her it would seem to sit within striking distance. "She sulks." The Woad offered with a smile "she tells me off and soundly for protecting her dinner." He returned the smile and they lapsed into a companionable silence.

Bors eyed her, Van had said they were friends and he thought to test it. "You know my woman?"

She raised her level gaze to him and he had to concentrate to stem the icy shiver. "Van? Aye, I do."

"Do you see her faring well?"

"I am not an oracle or seer – it does not work on command."

"What _can_ you do then?" Gawain asked.

Cool eyes regarded him and she arched an eyebrow "what, apart from raise the dead?"

"I yield my lady." The young knight chuckled and dipped his head.

"Gawain?"

"Aye?" he looked to her once more.

"It is as well you did not return to Sarmatia." The softly spoken voice, the deadly intent in what she said, gave him a chill and he merely nodded.

Bors did not mean to relinquish his point though "if my Van died, could you bring _her_ back?"

"She will not die in childbirth Bors. She loves you too much to leave you."

The knight's face lit up and he grinned "Thank you maid, thank you. Puts my old heart at ease to hear that."

She beamed at him "You are welcome."

Arthur noticed it seemed that a simple thank you, two small words, meant much to her. "Why does people thanks mean so much to you?"

"It is nice to be treated as a person." She shrugged; and settled back against the tree trunk.

Arthur felt sad for her, that was a poor statement to make for the life she led. He glanced across and saw her watching him "Do not feel sorry for me Arthur, this is my life and I accept it."

"You speak so softly." Dagonet mentioned.

"Aye, there is naught point to shout – all who should hear me usually do."

He nodded and went back to his food. Tristan and Lancelot regarded her warily from across the clearing.

0-0-0-0-0

They moved on and covered more ground by nightfall; again they felt that Ember could've rode on far longer, but once more she stopped with them. By now it was pouring with rain and a thunderstorm raged overhead.

The knights looked thoroughly miserable, but she seemed unperturbed by the soaking she was getting as much as they. They had trouble starting a fire; she went to the twigs they were using and, muttering a few unintelligible words, she seemed to ignite the tinder with ease. She returned to the log and perched cross legged on it, drawing her heavy black cloak further round her.

She watched the men around her jest with each other and moan about the weather. Once more Galahad sat beside her, this time drawing his brother with him.

"How can you stand it?" the youngest there asked her. Silver/grey eyes rose to meet his in question "the rain" he pointed heavenward "it is awful."

"When you have a sister that can make it rain on you for days and weeks if you vex her, you get used to it." She shrugged. She dragged her cloak a little tighter, laid her bow and quiver before her, along with her swords, and drew a dagger. Then she almost folded into herself.

"What are you doing?"

She raised her head once more "Sleeping. What else is there to do?"

"How can you sleep like that?" he indicated her precarious position on the log.

"It is a knack."

Galahad smiled and nodded.

She noted Tristan was the only one that, like she, did not seem to mind the rain. Dagonet, Galahad and Gawain looked miserable, Arthur stoic, and Lancelot and Bors were complaining loudly. She tucked herself up again, but their voices were drowning out even the thunder as they berated the Heavens for their evil. She raised her head to the rain and mumbled something; the rain stopped……………….and turned to snow.

"Oh now someone is having a bloody laugh!" Bors raged "Snow in _June_!"

"I wished had stayed sodding dead – at least the deep ground was dryer!" Lancelot grumbled.

Ember sighed and muttered again, it stopped altogether "did you do that maid?" Bors asked. She nodded "Thank you."

She smiled "thank me not; it was the only way to get some peace to sleep."

"Why snow?" Lancelot asked.

"I like it" she shrugged "everything in white seems so good and new." Before he could say more she had once more folded herself into a ball and gone to sleep.

Tristan watched on, intrigued.

Galahad lay along the log, and pulled his cloak over him; one by one the knights settled down to sleep. The scout kept watch.

"Gal…Gal!" Gawain whispered.

"What? Go to sleep Gawain." The younger knight was irritable "I'm cold, wet and uncomfortable – at least asleep I can dream of a dry, warm bed."

"Why do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Ember. Does she not scare you?"

"Aye she did at first. I do not know – she is nice, just detached really. She reminds me of my older sister, I miss her. Ember is a good substitute, and anyway she said she was my friend and I believe her. Now go to sleep."

Buried under her cloak, the Woad smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the middle of the night, she silently uncurled and tilted her head to one side. She listened intently for a few moments, before tucking her dagger into her breeches once more and leaning down for her bow and arrows.

She tilted her head again and then knocked two, shooting them into the trees to her left; there were two thuds. She then listened once more before knocking another and shooting that to her right; another thud sounded a little closer to the camp. She sat silently for a moment before putting her bow back on the ground with her quiver, pulling her dagger once more and curling into herself again.

Sitting across from her the silent scout was impressed; pretending to be asleep he had seen the whole episode play out. He could have done similar but would've needed to move more, she did it with barely a ripple of movement.

At moments like these, Tristan did not wonder that Rome had withdrawn and left Briton to the blue people.

0-0-0-0-0

The following morning, she uncurled and stretched to face Arthur "We have found 3 dead Saxons around us." She watched him "no one left the camp or else Tristan, who was on watch, would've seen them go."

"I know."

"Care to tell me?"

"Is it not plain? I fired arrows, the arrows killed them."

"How did you know where they were?"

"They made noise."

"Aye, but even Tristan would have had to move to kill them."

"I did move; I picked up my bow and quiver." Cool eyes regarded him.

Arthur smiled "Well, it was impressive none the less."

As they went to move Tristan brushed past her "thank you."

She smiled "no trouble."

"I could see that."

She mounted up and rode off.

Arthur watched her go "She is most impressive."

"Aye, but she is also incredibly dangerous. I would not cross her, friend though I am." Galahad smiled.

Arthur nodded "Aye, but she likes you. Mayhap you can tell us your secret on how best to approach her."

"I know not, when I approached her she knew it was me without even turning."

"Really?"

"Aye, when I asked she said she could sense me, that that is what elementals do." He sighed "She is not like fire, she is more like ice."

"Aye, Merlin said this is the way it was when she recovered from the loss of those that she loved."

Tristan rode past "She has not recovered Arthur."

"You think not?"

"I know it" he rode off.

"Mayhap he is right Arthur. You heard Merlin say she was fierce as any forest fire – she is not like that now."

"Nay, she is deadlier." Lancelot rode up to them "She is like a cobra waiting to strike…….I would face a forest fire over that any day."

"Why so?" "A forest fire you can see coming – a cobra is completely unknown until it strikes. The latter is definitely more deadly."

"Leave the wench alone Lancelot – she had done naught but aid us. After all without her we would not even be here." Dagonet defended.

"Ah, once again the hero strikes out for the underdog."

"If she is a cobra she is no underdog, Lancelot." Gawain grinned as he passed the dark knight.

Lancelot rode on grumbling "Do not blame me when she kills us all."

Dagonet rolled his eyes "Sometimes he is worse than Van for his histrionics." He gestured to Galahad "even Gal is not afeared of her and Tris' hawk seems alright around the maid."

Arthur smiled "Nay and you know what they say about children and animals….." the two men laughed and followed the wraith before them.


	4. Cateractonium

**_Disclaimer: As Chapter One; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

**_Cataractonium is the Roman name for Catterick in North Yorkshire as per the Roman Britain map site._**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Four – Cataractonium _**

They finally approached the town, Ember had been a long way ahead for some time, but now they had caught her up – she and her horse were motionless on the outskirts of the town.

As Arthur and Dagonet drew level they saw, if it were possible, that she was even paler than before "We are too late." She murmured.

Before them a pall of smoke rose and the stench of death filled the air. She turned silver/grey eyes to the two knights "Great evil has been done this day…_great_ evil. A debt has to be repaid." She spurred her horse forward and the knights had trouble keeping up.

"The cobra is about to strike…" Lancelot muttered to Bors.

"Can you blame her though?" the other replied looking at the smoke.

As they reached the village they could see men, women and children dead and dying around them; but before they could do much the Saxons and a few Romans flew at them. It was only a skirmish and it was not long before the knights had them turned and fleeing; Arthur watched in fascinated dismay as she used her swords and bow with devastating accuracy – even more than Tristan.

She batted not an eyelid as blood flew; and she did not even seem breathless at the end, when dead bodies littered the ground around her.

The scout eyed her with a new respect, as the other knights could only look on open-mouthed.

When finally it was done and the enemy thoroughly routed, Dagonet and Ember went to help the fallen of the townspeople where they could.

Though in Ember's case this meant killing those too far gone to aid. Lancelot ran to her "In the name of the Gods woman, what are you _doing_? We are here to help these people, not bloody finish them off!"

"There is naught to be done for these, I will not let them suffer for your sensibilities knight." she murmured softly and calmly; she did not break his gaze as she ran an elderly man through, who had a terrible belly wound and was begging for help.

"Ye Gods, but you are _dark_!" he flung himself away and stalked to Arthur "Where is she better than the sodding Saxons!"

"Could he be saved?" Arthur asked simply.

"I…I am not sure…"

"Then what could she do? Look" he pointed to where she knelt with a young woman cradling her dead baby "that girl can obviously be saved, she aids her. But the infant is lost, yet see how she comforts the maid."

Ember leant low over the grieving mother, muttering – suddenly the young woman relinquished the corpse and her weeping slowed.

The two men walked to her "what did you say?" Arthur asked.

"I told her her babe was in a better place now, that she will see her son one day."

"Can she be helped?"

"Aye the sword killed the child, but did not go right through to the mother. She feigned death and they left her be."

"Any others?"

"Mayhap, I know not for sure. I will ask Dagonet." She did not look at Lancelot the whole time; then glided away to the large knight.

"Dagonet, I feel not many more are with us. Am I correct?"

He was cradling a dying little girl of possibly three years. His anguish was palpable "There is naught I can do for her, she pains Ember…."

The woman did not answer but knelt to the child with a placid smile "Hello, I am Ember." She held up a strange stone with a Celtic symbol on it "Do you like my stone?"

The little girl grimaced in pain but nodded. "Hold it for me, and I will ease your suffering little one." She held her hand over the little girl's chest and muttered some words. Slowly the child smiled, her eyes dimmed and finally the stone dropped to the ground from her limp little hand. "She is at peace Dagonet. Grieve not, she walks with those she loves now."

She rose and walked away; the knight remained on his knees watching her, cradling the dead child yet. Her voice had neither held sadness nor pity, it had neither hitched nor broke. Yet she had shown immense compassion for the child.

She heard a faint cry from a far building and went to it, lying under its mother was a baby of no more than 8 months weeping loudly. She stooped and picked it up "Well, well, you live and yet you should have perished." She looked to its mother "it seems she sacrificed much for you."

She turned to walk back to the knights………just then a yell went up and a Saxon came screaming from the undergrowth to the side of her.

All the knights watched in horror as she turned and held up her hand...the man burst into flames even as he ran, she turned and walked away seemingly oblivious to his pained screams.

"There, there little one – all is well." She cooed to the child. "Hold him." She said to Dagonet. She turned to the town "element of fire seal the fate of the enemy of these people, element of wind fan the flames of their own destruction, element of water douse the fires that rage amongst the innocents, element of earth swallow their bodies that are as plentiful as flowers in summer, yet leave our enemy's corpses for the crows to fill their bellies."

The knights watched, dumbstruck, as it began to rain lightly all over the town putting out the fires the Saxons had set, yet they definitely heard the screams of the enemy and smelt burning flesh close by. The ground shook and the bodies of the townspeople were swallowed up where they lay, leaving only the corpses of the Saxons and Romans. Within minutes all was as she'd asked and was quiet again; Ember dipped in respect "Thank you elements of mine and my sisters; once again you aid me in my quest."

She turned to Arthur "There is naught more to be done here, we should return." She turned to Dagonet and held out her arms "I will take her."

"What will you call her?" Galahad asked when he could finally speak again.

"She is named already, it is Summer."

"Will she die?"

"Nay, she will grow to be big and strong and a credit to the mother who died to save her."

"What will you do with her?"

"Take her to Merlin, he will know." She smiled at the young knight "Merlin always knows, even when I do not."

For a moment Arthur was motionless as Merlin's words came back to him _'but she will have to carry out a task for destiny – I hope she will acquiesce…..'_ He had a horrible idea what destiny had in store for the woman.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They loaded up the handful of survivors; one old man, two women, a little boy of about 4 and the baby. The others rode in a wagon and Ember carried Summer with her, strapped to her chest with linen.

After a while the baby began to howl and Ember gave her a strip of jerky to gum on "she is teething."

"You are good with her." Galahad smiled.

"Nay, but I have dealt with little ones in my village; not least my younger sisters."

"Younger? I thought you were all the same age."

"_All_? Nay, my mother would have split in two with four babes within her." She smiled "Rain and I were eldest, then Storm and then Eartha."

"Was there a large gap?"

"Nay, a year between Rain and I, then three between I and Storm and just shy of four between I and Eartha. Even so, Mama made me help with them."

"Did you marry?"

"Oh nay" she shook her head earnestly "my grandfather decreed we none of us could marry. We were the earthbound connection to the elements, we could not be distracted by husbands and children."

"But things are different now."

"Aye, mayhap – but I am still me. I am still who some revile." She glanced at Lancelot.

Galahad shook his head "Ignore him, he is an idiot."

She smiled "You are a good man."

"They think I am naught but a child."

"Aye, well we are all children under the Heavens."

They rode on; Galahad chatting about this and that, whilst she remained silent and watchful beside him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They set camp for the night and once again she perched on a rock. Dagonet came over to tend the sick woman beside her "she fares badly."

"She pines for those she lost."

"Thank you."

Calm eyes rose to him from the fire into which she'd been staring "You are welcome, but why?"

"For the…..child; the little girl." His voice hitched.

"Ah, you grieve for her?"

"I cannot stand cruelty to women or children; you helped her as she suffered."

"I could not save her."

"Nay I know. But still you aided her at the end, she…..she died with a smile on her face."

"All children should smile, even at the moment of death." There was such a…….feeling about her at that moment that Dagonet could only nod and turn to walk away.

"Dagonet?" he looked back. "Lucan will be much to you; one day he will call you father."

The large knight blanched and looked to Galahad "Did you mention the boy?"

"Nay Dag, why would I?"

"Then how knows she of him?"

"Ember is a law unto herself my friend, but there is no malice in her where we are concerned." The young knight smiled.

"You like her?"

"Aye I do. She is so sad."

"She speaks the same of you." At his questioning look Dag went on to tell the younger knight all what had transpired at the round table that night.

"Well, indeed it is strange that she should see us so well without knowing us – but then she is a strange one, there is no doubt. But this day has only reinforced my feeling about her, and so has your tale; she could have done us great harm if she had a mind to and yet she did not."

"Nay, that is true."

"Aye, and my Van likes her too – gets to call her Em and everything." Bors grinned as he walked over "and she gave me only good news about my girl."

"Aye Bors and yet I think she would tell ill news just as easily." Galahad mused.

"Oh you are right there Gal – look at what she said to Gawain…." As they continued to discuss the strange woman, Gawain was indeed asking her about her comment.

"Ember, may I sit?" He indicated a patch of ground next to her.

"Aye, you are free man Gawain and these woods belong to us all – I could not stop you."

The knight smiled "I have a fair idea you could if had a mind to, especially after what I witnessed this day."

"Aye, and now you all trust me even less than before, like me not at all." She sighed "Yet there was naught different I could do."

"Nay, we are just a little wary and Galahad likes you well enough. Everyone is merely……..intrigued." he smiled.

"Lancelot is neither wary nor intrigued."

"Lancelot is an idiot sometimes." He leant forward slightly "he is only jealous of a better fighter, for in truth you are even more deadly that Tristan." There was a snort of derision from the scout, but Gawain ignored it.

"I doubt you are correct, but thank you for the kind words none the less."

He cleared his throat "Ember?"

Cool grey eyes regarded him "you wish to know what I meant in detail about you not returning to Sarmatia?"

"Aye, if you do not mind."

"You would have died, and died hard. The Hun will over-run your lands, one day Sarmatia will be no more and you would rot on a battlefield; all you love will die or are already dead. Here you will have a good life, survive well in battle and be happy."

"You do not believe in breaking bad news gently do you?" Lancelot ambled up and arched an eyebrow.

"Nay, what would be the point? He asked a question and I answered to the best of my knowledge – good or bad, information is always useful."

"Merlin said you would not always do what destiny bid you?"

"I had a vision about my village and tried to stop the destruction – I failed."

"But you had your revenge?"

"Aye, but are you saying you would not if it were your loved ones slaughtered so?"

"Nay but I would not burn them, bury them, drown them or whatever it was you did to that legion."

"I do not use the elements often, I fight my own battles."

"Are you saying you killed an entire legion with your swords and by yourself?"

"Nay, I used the elements, but I do not use them thus often." She sighed "you neither like nor trust me Lancelot – I understand. I am different, I make people uncomfortable. The only ones who understood were my sisters and they are no more – I live my life alone and welcome the peace and solitude." She rose and moved further away into the darkness; her voice had been calm, accepting and understanding – it had torn at more than one knight there.

Galahad strode over and shoved the dark knight "You are naught but a bully!" he raged "She did naught to you; she was not even speaking to you!"

"_I_ a bully! I am not the one that could burn us alive, bury us with a word, drown us with a thought or blow us to Hades on a whim!" Lancelot bit back as he squared up to the younger knight.

Dagonet stepped between them "enough, enough – methinks she would not wish this. But do well to remember Lancelot you only breathe now because the lady spent not only her coin, but her own life's blood to bring us back. If for naught else she deserves your respect."

"Do not tell me you like her also Dag!" Lancelot was incredulous.

"I have naught good reason not to yet."

"What of this day! What of all she did!"

"Aye and you never answered her question; in the same spot would you have not done the same to protect those you love?"

"She did not know them!"

"Nay she did not – but to her they were innocents, they deserved her protection and her retribution in their name. I _know_ we each would have done the same in her position."

"Then you know more than I, for I do not believe I could slaughter so."

"Nay, Lancelot for we have not done the same in Rome's name these past 15 years, have we?" Tristan spoke from the fire.

"That was different! We had orders!"

"Oh, I see so slaughtering on _orders,_ is more acceptable than slaughtering to save and avenge the innocents in the name of _justice_?"

"I cannot believe you are being so deliberately _dense_ Galahad!" Lancelot rounded on him.

Arthur rolled his eyes as Bors rubbed a hand over his face. Dagonet hung onto Lancelot and Gawain to his brother.

"_I_ am not the one being so bloody _judgemental_!"

"And _I_ think she has sodding _bewitched_ you!"

"Enough!" a quiet, but firm voice sounded and they all turned as one to see Ember stood once more in the clearing. "You are brothers all, you should not fight so, and not over one such as I." she sighed "I am what I am, naught can change it. Leave him, if he wishes to hate me there is naught any can do about it and I am well used to such treatment."

She glanced at those who had defended her "but thank you to you for trying to support me." Dagonet dipped his head and Galahad tried to smile, but his eyes were still blazing – she went forward with a smile and laid a gentle hand on his chest "even one with such a good heart cannot change the word Galahad; be content with your little corner." The young knight felt suddenly peaceful and smiled at her.

She walked to the edge of the clearing and looked up at the sky "There is a storm coming Dagonet."

He remembered Galahad saying how she had known it was him without even turning and he nodded. "Aye, I hear the thunder." He paused "Can you not stop it?"

"Nay," she shook her head "this one will go beyond even my powers to halt." She looked back at him and the others "I will do my best to protect you, but evil comes with it."

The large knight could not resist a shudder at her softly spoken words, even has he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder in comradeship. He heard the quiet sigh as she reached up and patted it "life is never easy Dagonet, it is never easy."


	5. Sisters

**_Disclaimer: As Chapter One; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Five – Sisters_**

"Dark days, Em, dark days approach us; you must help the knights." Rain sat and spoke with her favourite sister; her pale hair and silver eyes running like water from a brook.

"What can I do? How can I aid them?"

"Naught; naught to do, only help them stay above the current - or else it will pull them under and be the cause of their destruction. Currents can be seductive – you think you cannot struggle when you should and eventually let the tide take you where it may; it will _always_ kill you, Em."

She grasped her sister's face "Em, you must favour one – you _must_. Merlin will give _you _the babe, and you will not manage alone." She glanced behind her "I cannot tarry longer. Stay well sister and remember – help them, and _choose_." She rose and walked back into the light.

Ember sat up suddenly…….and stared at the sleeping knights.

0-0-0-0-0

They continued the ride back, but she stayed silent as she was deep in thought.

"Do you ail Ember?" Galahad rode alongside.

"Nay Galahad."

"You are so quiet, even for you." the young knight smiled.

"Aye, I have much to occupy my mind."

"Aught I can help with?" Dagonet rode up on the other side.

She sighed; mayhap it would not hurt to tell? "I dreamt of my sister Rain…….." Ember went on to tell them all her sibling had told her.

"What does she mean favour one?"

"Aye and what will you do with the babe?"

Ember sighed "I know not – you are both good men, do you know what I should do?"

"Do you not?"

"Nay Galahad – I am not….good with people. I have little truck with them because they mistrust me so. Lancelot is the reaction I get most, yours and Dagonet's rarest."

"Ah so you really know not what to do?" Dagonet smiled.

"Aye and also destiny does not aid me."

He dropped a pat on her shoulder "then let us put our heads together when we reach the fort and see if we cannot fathom this."

"Thank you…you are a great comfort, both of you. But I must go forth as a solution to another problem occurred to me" she smiled and rode forward. Taking the little orphan boy, she gave him to the grieving mother…..saying something to that made the young woman throw her arms round Ember.

"I would say she is happy with the arrangement." Dag smiled.

"What was that?" Lancelot asked as he rode up. Galahad merely glared and rode forward. "What has goaded _him_?"

"You. He does not agree with your treatment of Ember and I have to agree with the boy."

"Why?"

"Because it is not right Lance; she was a victim of Rome, but does she hate Arthur, us? Nay – did she lay random waste to the town? Nay, she killed only those deserving……"

"But the _way_ she did it Dag…" Lancelot closed his eyes against the memory of the screams and smell of burning flesh.

"Aye, but you did not see how she helped that little girl. The child was in great pain, was dying and was terrified; she would have died very hard Lancelot, very hard. But Ember came and helped her and the child died in peace, free from pain and with a smile on her face." He smiled sadly at the memory "do know what she said when I mentioned it?"

Lancelot silently shook his head "All children should smile, even at the moment of death" He sighed "She has seen much horror Lancelot, and nearly lost both mind and soul because of it."

The large knight hesitated, but went on because he felt he had to make the other understand "I feel she has felt such pain that any she speaks of, any she sees or inflicts – no matter how awful to us – could never compare to that."

Lancelot nodded "if aught of that is true…..well, then I am sorry for her – but I still cannot step away from what I have seen."

"Aye, but do not judge her so harshly for yourself – for she has done naught harm to you, or any of us. Van likes her and calls her friend according to Bors, Galahad all but calls her sister, even Gawain is warming to her…."

"You? What of _you_ Dagonet?"

"I like her also – I saw her face, I saw the way she helped the child. Aught else is what it is – I saw a compassionate side of her, and just now with the child and the grieving mother. Two pained souls she has brought together for comfort, succour and hope – no demon would do that."

"Aye….well, we will see. I still reserve judgement."

"That is up to you. I will not."

Further up the road Ember sighed sadly, but there was hope in her eyes – not all hated her then.

0-0-0-0-0

When they arrived back at the fort a frantic Van flew forward "Eight is sick! Bors, our Eight is so ill!"

"Alright my pet, alright…" but he looked worried. Eight was a lovely little thing of four.

"Did she eat aught that upset her, or has been near some rancid water?" Dag asked in concern, he adored all Bors' brood and was as an uncle to them all.

Ember suddenly appeared out of nowhere "let me see her."

"Really, you would help us?" Van asked surprised.

"I would help any that needed it; and you are friend also, so you have twice the call on me."

They made their way to Van and Bors' home, the other knights trailing behind - even Lancelot – and a worried looking Guinevere.

Ember went to the little girl and smilingly took her hand, the child smiled at her and seemed more settled; then she held up the strange stone once more "do you like my stone?"

"Aye it is pretty."

"Would you like to hold it?"

The child took the stone; Dag's heart was in his mouth as remembered the little one in the town. But he firmly believed she would do no harm to the little girl.

"Now Eight, I want you to close your eyes and think very hard about how you feel ill, can you do that?" the child nodded and closed her eyes tight.

Ember said no more, but put one hand on the child's forehead and the other on her chest; she frowned slightly then nodded. A few minutes later, after mumbling some words, she stood and turned to the others "She will fully recover and all will be well."

Van flew forward and hugged her "oh thank you, thank you! Oh thank you Em, thank you."

Bors slapped her hard on the back "Aye maid, our gratitude goes to you forever."

She smiled at them "no child should ever suffer Van, not ever."

She glided out and round the corner, before she stumbled. Lancelot, who had followed her, saw her fall to one knee before rising unsteadily; he called to Galahad and Dagonet "Something ails her."

Dagonet strode forward and hoisted her up into his arms "Dagonet, what ails thee?" she asked turning her cool gaze on him.

"Naught ails me, it is what has caused you to stumble that concerns me."

"I am well enough – I will be well, when all has run it's course as it should."

Galahad was worried "Stop talking in riddles Ember! What do you mean?"

"Call me Em, both of you for you are my friends are you not?" Both men nodded and she beamed suddenly……..before passing out.

Galahad rubbed a panic stricken hand across her forehead "She is on fire Dag! I do not understand!"

"She has taken on the child's sickness." Merlin said as he approached. "she felt the illness would carry the child beyond the veil; yet she was told by her sisters that she could not just cure it, that destiny had to be allowed to run its course - so she took the fever on herself." He shook his head "the fire element still rages in her, it is merely buried under the ice; the impetuousness is still evident it seems."

The others had followed Dagonet and Galahad outside and Van looked stricken "I did not wish this!"

"Nay, she knows that – but she did not wish you to lose what you loved." He turned to Dagonet "come bring her to a room, she cannot rest in the stables now – we will need to watch her night and day to ensure she lives knight."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere in a misty land Storm flew up to her sister "EMBER! How I have missed you my sister!" she bounced around in front of the older woman causing her to smile; you would think she was the youngest and not Eartha.

Ember reached out to Storm's cloak "what is that?"

Her sister glanced down "what?"

Ember flicked her nose "got you!" They both laughed "Where are the others?"

"They are coming, they are a little way behind – I ran all the way! I could not wait to see you."

Ember embraced her sibling once more "Nay, it has been long. I have missed you very muchly sister."

Just then Eartha and Rain came up "What have you done _now_?" Eartha asked with a grin "Surely it was not that fever?"

"Aye, it was; I took on the child's sickness so she would not die."

"Children always were your weak spot!"

"Aye, but they seem so fragile."

"All life is fragile sister." Rain murmured with a rueful smile "You prove that the amount of times you end here."

Ember chuckled "Aye mayhap you are right – but I hate to see suffering, unless it is deserved."

"So…." Storm ran up once more to her eldest sister "Who do you favour?"

Ember frowned "Why so keen for me to do so? Surely friends are well enough? Anyway, I may yet stay here – I am not sure I will return."

Rain sighed "Ember you must go back, stay a while for a visit do; but then you must return. I told you before, you need to favour one of the knights – I see you chose one as a little brother like Yvaine, but still you need to favour one."

"I can tell you of one it will not be….." Ember smiled as all four girls then chorused together "LANCELOT!" and dissolved into giggles.

0-0-0-0-0

If the knights could have seen Ember with her sisters, they would have seen a different woman to the one lying so silent and still before them. She was as when they were alive; funny, passionate and fiery…..her element.

But alas, that was not to be. All they saw was her as she was in this world; cool, detached and calm - more ice than fire….mayhap that as why she so favoured the snow.


	6. Sickness

**_Disclaimer: As chapter one; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

**_Kay and Yvaine were also Knights of the Round Table and so I thought it would be nice to include them in the story somewhere._**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Six – Sickness_**

Merlin stayed with her as they got her settled "what can we _do_?" Galahad was worried, he had not known her long but he liked her. To see her perish would _not_ be welcome, despite what others might think; it would be a great loss, especially to him.

"She was foolish, why do such a thing? I am sure that Eight would have recovered without _her_ sticking her nose in!" Lancelot griped from the door.

Galahad turned and, without a word, stormed over to the dark knight and hit him. Lancelot turned to Dagonet, nursing what would obviously be a black eye "Why in Hades did he do _that_! I only said….." he got no further as the large, gentle knight hit him as well and knocked him out.

Gawain and Bors stepped over the prone figure "piss you off did he?" Bors asked.

"Aye" the other two chorused together.

"Well, mayhap he will not do it again then…..well, when he comes round anyway."

Tristan now also stepped over the slowly awakening Lancelot "Finally pushed you too far, eh?"

"I do not know why he does it." Arthur sighed as he too stepped round him.

"Because he is an oaf and does not use the sense the Goddess graced him?" Gawain smiled.

"What of _Ember_?" Galahad once more looked to Merlin.

"We wait – it is a fever, there is naught else to do boy. Someone must sit with her, keep her brow cool; talk to her, remind her she is needed here."

"I will take a watch" Tristan sat by the bed.

"_What_!" Galahad was not pleased "she was _my_ friend _first_!"

Dagonet put a restraining hand on the younger knight's shoulder "we will _all_ take a watch with her – excepting mayhap Lancelot" he smiled "I would not put it past him to try and kill her."

Galahad sighed "Aye, mayhap you are right Dag." He turned to the scout "I will go next and then Dag." He looked to the large knight "Alright with you?"

"Aye."

"Then I will" Gawain nodded.

"Then me." Bors put in "gives me an excuse to escape Van's nagging."

"Except she will be with you" a voice sounded from the door; as Van stepped in, and over, a still groggy Lancelot.

Bors rolled his eyes "Oh good."

"I will go next." Arthur smiled.

"And I will sit with you my husband." Guinevere helped up Lancelot "was it entirely necessary to knock him out."

"Aye." Dag and Galahad spoke together.

"I will never understand men." The queen muttered.

"No woman ever does" Van sighed.

Lancelot shook his head to try and clear it "what are we talking about?"

"How you are an idiot and in what order we will sit with Em." Gal said, eyeing the dark knight testily.

Lancelot sighed "_is_ she that sick?"

"Aye boy, the child would have perished if it were not for Ember." Merlin spoke to him.

"You could try being a bit nicer you sod!" Van cuffed his head "next time it will be me hitting you, and when _I_ knock you out you will be waking beyond the veil!"

He glared but sidled over to the still woman lying in the bed; she did look feverish he had to admit.

He turned to Van "I am sorry, but I do not trust her. Why bring us back eh, why?"

Suddenly it became clear to the little woman why he was so angry with Ember, he had not wanted to return; she dragged him outside "You did not want to come back did you?"

At first he blustered, argued, denied; but finally he cried. She hugged him to her like he was one of her little bastards as he sobbed, and then she made him explain.

It turned out the land of the dead was a good place to be, he had finally felt at peace. He had been with his family who, like Gawain's, were all dead. He had been very happy; he had sacrificed himself to save the woman his brother loved, and he felt good that he had died nobly in battle.

But then a pale haired girl with silver eyes traversed the plain and told him he would go back – that his brother would have need of him and his two fallen comrades. He had laughed and said he felt he had been dead a while and so it was not possible.

She had smiled and said naught was impossible, her sister was very special and he _would_ return.

He'd laughed again and said he would not go back, that the land of the living was for them and he was dead now. She had smiled gently and said "we will see Lancelot, we will see" then his father had called him, when he had looked again the girl was gone.

It seemed only a short time later someone was helping him claw his way through burnt twigs and ash. He saw Tristan and Dagonet and realised what the girl had said had come to pass – and at that moment he hated Ember, hated her for taking him away from his family. He missed them, Goddess how he missed them……

He told Van in a broken voice and she had hugged him and explained that he must know it was Merlin who bid Ember do the deed, so should he not level his ire at the old man?

Lancelot shook his head "Nay Van, _she_ carried it out – _she_ was the one who did it, who brought me back; and now……now it looks as if she might escape, she might die and find _peace_." He looked with tortured eyes to Van "where is that _fair_?"

"It is not, but then Merlin all but forbids her death – he says there is much here for her to do. Like you Lancelot, she _is_ suffering."

"There….there is another reason I did not wish to return….."

"Aye, I know….but I trust you not to act Lancelot."

He hugged her then "thank you Van, _thank you_ – you are a good friend."

"So would the maid be if you but let her."

He shook his head and sighed "I do not know Van, I do not know."

Van patted his shoulder and turned to leave…………only to see Guinevere lurking by the door, she eyed the younger woman sternly "you would do well to leave him be my lady – his brothers and others can comfort him, you cleave to your husband alone."

Guinevere coloured slightly and dipped her head "Should you speak so to your queen?"

"You are no queen to me; you are a slip of a girl playing at being a woman. But it is a dangerous game you play, and many could suffer for it. Mark me - hurt the knights, hurt Arthur and I will make you pay for eternity, for they are all as blood kin to me." She shouldered past the younger woman and went back into the sick room.

Guinevere sighed and went back to stand by Arthur. Lancelot sat on the ground, stared at the sky and let silent tears run down his cheeks at the unfairness of life...…..and death.

0-0-0-0-0

The knights took turns at sitting with the sick woman for a week. They noticed she looked happy, occasionally she would smile, chuckle and call the names of her dead sisters. Rain was the one most often on her lips as if in idle chatter, Storm was next usually on a laugh or exasperated humour, and lastly Eartha said with a mixture of sadness and grief.

In fact it had been Eartha that had raised the issue of Ember returning to the land of the living "We have had fun sister and I will miss you, but you _must_ return now."

Ember sighed "Eyrie, who knows when I will be sick enough to traverse this way again? Surely to tarry a little longer would not be wrong?"

"Nay sister, I do not know that is true, but then knowing you it could be on the morrow" she smiled ruefully and then sobered "but Em you have work to do. We can visit _you_ next time – it has been a while since we entered the living world." She smiled mischievously "and mayhap we could see this dark knight Lancelot; he deserves a visit from three such wraiths as we, for upsetting our sister so."

Ember chuckled "Nay that would be cruel….though I wonder…." She shook herself "nay, you tempt me with too much mischief!"

All four girls hugged "we will miss you" Rain said "but remember we watch over you all. Also remember there will be naught you can do for both, so only help the one to go forward."

"When will it be Ray?"

"You will know…."

"Three will not like it."

"It cannot be helped" Eartha shrugged "it is the way it must be – one will accept it, two will take time; ultimately we all accept death eventually."

Storm patted her sister's back "if the dark one continues to be horrible I will personally haunt him!"

Ember stroked her sister's face "Aye and he will fall in love with such a beautiful wraith Storry, and be lost forever to all mortal women."

They all laughed and Storm rolled her eyes "oh you! Go on with you – we will see you soon sister."

Rain caught her sister's arm as she turned to go "I will miss you" they embraced "remember you _must_ favour one Em."

Her sister nodded as, with tearful eyes, she took her leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The first the knights knew of her return was when her eyelids fluttered open; Dag and Galahad were with her at the time.

"She awakes Gal."

"About bloody time." But they both grinned as eyelids fluttered open.

Then Dag noticed the tears "she weeps."

"Mayhap she has been with those she lost; for she spoke her sisters' names often, did she not? I would weep to leave behind those I loved the most."

"Go fetch the others…"

Galahad left quickly in search of Van, the knights and Arthur. Dag glanced down to see silver/grey eyes watching him "you fare better?" his cool hand touched her forehead "your fever has broken."

"Aye, I am not permitted to stay any longer – they said I must return."

"Your sisters?"

"Aye." A tear ran from her eye and Dag wiped it away with his thumb.

"It must be hard Ember…."

Galahad came back with the others "Call me Em; you and Galahad must call me Em as Van does."

Merlin did not look pleased as he surveyed her "too long did you tarry with your sisters' child."

Suddenly flecks of red appeared in her eyes "too long did I tarry, eh! Well, I care naught for that! I have the weight of the world upon my shoulders, so why should I not rest a while with those who love me best – who do not revile and hate me as most in this land do!"

"You know why."

"Aye, aye I do now – I must favour one; now, _now_ it is permitted! What of before, what of the one I loved _before_? He was killed and all for loving me!" she turned her head away "leave, leave now before I forget myself!"

The knights stood open mouthed at the outburst, but Merlin turned and smiled "she is always like this when she comes back; sadly it will not last. But this is Ember as she _was_ – passionate, wild….." he sighed and glanced back; all watched the icy shell envelope her once more.

Dag looked on as the red in her eyes faded away and her hair, which had seemed to almost flame, settled and she murmured gently once more "Merlin, do not mind me – I miss them so much that is all."

"Aye child, it is alright – have we not been here before? Mayhap you are right; sometimes we forget all what you lost."

They all filed out after saying it was good to have her back; Lancelot mumbled something and went.

Dag rolled his eyes at the dark knight's retreating back "he is an odd one sometimes."

"Nay, Rain told me of what happened; he blames me for bringing him back. I understand – I do not like it, but I understand it."

"Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Aye," she smiled and her face lit the room, then she sighed "but it always hard to return and leave them. Rain says I must favour one of you – but I do not know how."

"Favour?"

"Aye, as in love…." She smiled at Galahad "but not as a brother – as if that were so, I would be already at peace with it."

The younger knight beamed.

Tristan stood at the door and Ember beckoned him over "I owe you certain explanations too, scout."

He nodded "I had wondered. I feel...connected to you, I know not how else to explain it."

"Aye, as do I." Gal nodded.

"Then I best explain to you both" she smiled "I had two brothers; one the same age as me and one younger. I idolised them – the only sibling I loved as much was Rain. That's not to say I did not love Eartha and Storm a lot also; but those three meant much to me."

She looked at Tristan "the older one, Kay, was the best killer we had ever seen. He taught me to fight just like him - he was cold, detached and brutal when he killed; and he taught me well.

My younger brother, Yvaine, was kind and gentle – he hated fighting, but when he had to he was exceptional at it. But none bested Kay; both were much loved by me and when they both fell in a pitch battle against a roman legion I mourned their loss deeply. That was 11 years ago…….." she pointed at the two knights "I can say with certainty that you were both severely injured then and almost died. In fact it might have seemed to the people here that you did for but a moment."

Tristan and Galahad nodded "Aye, well – when you die you see and know all; my brothers knew what was going to happen in the future and how I would suffer…" she stopped and took a deep breath "So they saw you and decided to return, albeit in a small way."

"Am I no longer Galahad and he no longer Tristan?"

"Nay you are still the same men; it is only that my brothers have gifted you with much of themselves."

"Are we blood tied to you?" Tristan asked.

"Nay, but we are heart and soul tied as siblings, I hope you can understand……it is not meant as an insult; I know many do not accept me, and if you wish never to speak of it to anyone I understand" she looked at Dagonet with a smile "I know you would not speak of it Dagonet, if they wished it secret."

"Nay I would not say a word." He returned the smile "but you do yourself an injustice Ember. I have seen naught to warrant such ill feeling – you are compassionate, kind and thoughtful. You are a demon in battle and your revenge is cruel, but also deserved. If I were in Tristan's or Galahad's place I would be pleased."

She patted the hand that lay on her shoulder "You are a good man Dagonet, if you would not object I would like to call you friend and you could call me Em?"

The hopeful look on her face near broke his heart "Aye Em," he replied huskily "aye I could think of naught better."

Galahad looked at Tristan who nodded once and they moved forward "under the circumstances Ember we would prefer to call you sister; and we care not who knows, is that not right Tristan?"

"Aye."

Her large eyes drifted into silver and tears pooled though did not fall even as she beamed a huge smile at them "I am muchly grateful to you all; I appreciate your kindness more than I could ever say."

"No gratitude necessary, we are tied beyond this world so it only follows." Tristan dismissed; he took a knife and cut his palm and Galahad did the same "We should be blood tied though Ember…."

She allowed them to slit her palm and both knights were proud she did not flinch, they each pressed them together "now we are tied in all ways Em" Galahad smiled "sister…it has a nice ring to it."

"Aye." Tristan flashed a smile "I will go and get us some food." He motioned to Galahad "come boy, you can aid me."

"I am _not_ a boy!" Galahad groused as they went.

She smiled; and she and Dagonet began chatting of her brothers that died and of her sisters who she still missed every day. Gawain too came in, along with Arthur – she beamed at them and began to explain……..

Standing by an open window her three sisters smiled "It is as it should be" Rain said.

"What of Lancelot?" Storm motioned to the dark knight who hovered on the edge.

"Aye well, we will see – another few days and we can always deal with _him_." Eartha grinned mischievously.

Rain looked once more through the window as Galahad and Tristan returned "She has already chosen if she but knew it."

They all drifted back to the light, chuckling at their sister's lack of understanding of men.


	7. Lucan & Lancelot

**_Disclaimer: As chapter 0ne; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Seven – Lucan & Lancelot_**

The following morning Ember opened her eyes to see a small boy with curly hair watching her from a stool by the bed; she smiled "hello Lucan."

His eyes widened "you know me?"

"I know you have suffered very greatly, but Destiny has taken pity on you and you are now with a very good man."

The boy grinned and she returned it "he is, is he not?"

"Aye, now how can I help you? Do you ail?" she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Nay I ail not, I only wished to thank you for bringing him back to me."

She beamed "you are most welcome – he would have been a sad loss to you as he is such a good man. But there is more to your visit I think."

"Aye; I…..I worry for him."

"You think he will die again?"

"Aye….I could not lose him a second time my lady…"

"Em, call me Em – for as I am your……..Dagonet's friend then I can be yours, if you are agreeable?"

He thought for a moment "aye, I see no malice in you."

"Oh there is – there is _much_ malice in me, but only for those that do evil to innocents."

He nodded "ah but in their case it is deserved."

She reached out and ruffled his hair "you are wise beyond your years." Then she smiled at him "So what can I do to help you fret less for your Dagonet?"

"Can you….protect him? Stop him dying in some way?"

"I give you my solemn vow that I will do all I can to ensure he does not perish before his time again. But even I cannot defy destiny" she sighed sadly "it is too painful to do so……"

His small hand touched her arm, his voice full of concern "you suffered greatly?"

"Aye, but it was a time ago now; I have to look forward and not ever back – I exasperate even Merlin with my grief."

"Did you lose much?"

"Aye, I lost _all _– everything that ever mattered to me is gone. All I have now is myself."

"But Tristan and Galahad say you are sister to them – they are tied to you."

She smiled and stroked his cheek as he spoke so earnestly to her "I hope you never learn the loneliness of being with people who care, and yet still feel utterly alone because those that you want most are not where you can hold them."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Aye, most of the time" she sighed "I should not be so ungrateful because, just a short time ago, I was reviled by many and liked by none. Now I have friends, brothers – I should be happy with my lot."

"But you long for more?"

"I long for death….."

Lancelot stepped in "then why torture others in the same way you yourself are tortured?"

"I torture you not. I only did as I was bid."

"Without _reason_; you brought me back, tore me from those I loved and for what? To go to a town that was already _dead_!"

"That is not why you are here, why _I_ was forced to return also."

He moved over to her and she laid her arms by her side "Kill me, I will not stop you."

"Why should I; why should I grant _you_ the peace _I_ am denied!" he glared at her "I am not like _you_! I would not have done what you did!"

"Nay? What of the village where Lucan came from?" she spoke softly still, which made his rage all the more alarming to the child "You told Guinevere you would have left her and the boy – you would have left them all to face the Saxons, knowing it meant their certain death…..all those people."

"How do you know that!" he growled "you cannot know that."

"It matters not" she sighed "You say you are not like me, but you are and that is what frightens you most Lancelot – you are as much fire as I."

Lucan stepped forward "you are a bad man! What fault did I commit to thee! I…..I who called you friend, and loved you! You would have _left _us, left us for those who commit such evil to kill! Yet you condemn _her?_!" he spat on the floor in the front the knight "you are _worse_ than aught she could be!"

"Nay, nay Lucan – nay, you know not of what you speak, he was a soldier, he thought as a soldier."

"Nay Em, Arthur and Dagonet would not have left me; I know that full well."

"Nay, _they_ would not, but the others would; it was what they did." She shook her head "but do not judge Lancelot harshly now; you have not traversed beyond the veil as we have, you have not been torn from those you love as we have – forced back into a world that you abhor."

Lancelot fell to his knees by the bed "I _hate_ you; I hate you for taking me from them! I hate that I cannot sleep, I cannot eat properly; I do not wish to even _think!_ I hate this world, I hate every breath I take!" he beat his fists on the coverlet.

Lucan ran for Dagonet, he feared the knight before him had finally lost his reason and would harm the lady.

Ember put out a hand to his shoulder "I understand Lancelot, I do – I am sorry to cause you such pain, I am sorry for aught ill luck you think I have dealt you."

He rose furious and haunted eyes to her "I had much reason not to return - much…….reason to stay beyond the veil; why would you snatch my noble death from me, to replace it once more with this contemptible existence?"

"Nay, Lancelot – you judge yourself too harshly. I know of what you speak, and I know too you would _never_ dishonour your brother and your kinship to him with such a base betrayal."

"You know me better than I know myself then _Woad_!" he spat.

"Lancelot you are a _good_ man, a good man with a solid heart at his core. I cannot lie; I do it so badly I would cause much mirth in my village. I lied to save one I loved and I failed him because I lacked the skill, and he perished because of it.

So believe me when I tell you that you are good, kind and decent. But even if you do not, I know it and believe it; and all your brothers know it and believe it also."

"I _cannot_! I cannot believe what I know in my heart is a lie!" he turned anguished hate filled eyes to her, but she did not flinch "how can I be good if I hate you so much!"

"I only know what I know Lancelot – I know that you are good and decent, with a kind heart. Mayhap it is _because_ you are so anguished in your hate at being separated from those you love, the worry that you might betray one you consider kin, that I know it to be true." She sighed "hate me if you must, but I will never forsake you."

He snatched her hand to his chest, laid his head on the little bed and sobbed……….

0-0-0-0-0

Dagonet stood with Lucan at the door; he looked at the boy "and yet folk call her demon." He sighed as he moved away "we will leave them yet a while, he will not harm her and I know full well how Em is capable of taking care of herself."

"Are you sure father?" the boy was anxious and agitated, and just then realised what he had said "I….I am sorry Dagonet, I did not mean any disrespect….I…it is only…."

Dag grinned at the boy and hoisted him into his arms, hugging him tightly for a moment before regarding him "Nay lad, nay – I am honoured and happy you would think me such to you. Nay if you wish to call me that, I am happy – more than happy for it." But even as he spoke, Ember's words came back to him "Lucan will be much to you; one day he will call you father."

He shook his head _'she was right, once again she was right – she was a rare one and no mistake.'_ "Come….son, let us go get us some food and then return – they may yet have buried the axe."

"So long as it is not in her, as I like her a lot." Lucan stared worriedly over his father's shoulder into the room.

Dagonet chuckled "worry not boy, that will _never_ happen; she would not allow it and neither would I, nor any of the other knights."

Her sisters looked down at the scene "She is too _soft_!" Storm fumed "I would _box_ Lancelot's ears for saying such cruel words to her!"

Eartha chuckled "mayhap that is why _you_ are the one still here."

Rain smiled "she is doing what she should – he is _not_ a bad man…..but even so I think a visit is in order sisters."

The others nodded but Eartha warned Storm "but do _not_ scare him to death Storry, that would defeat the object of his return."

Storm sulked "you spoil all my fun!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A while later Merlin entered with the babe, Ember held out her free arm "I was told she was for me" She sighed with a sad smile.

Merlin rolled his eyes "those girls steal all my thunder."

"Aye, well consider it payment for stealing me."

He smiled "how fares he?" he indicated the sleeping Lancelot, his head resting on the bed, still clutching her other arm.

"He will fare well when he wakes……but I am unsure how will deal with me."

The old man nodded "you know what is to come?"

"Aye."

"You know why?"

"Destiny thinks you would follow the same path I did, and would refuse to aid her in this."

"She is right, it is hard for me to see this path followed – I had hoped all this would change it."

"Nay it has not – all is still as it was." They both sighed "Rain said dark days approached…."

"She is not wrong."

Ember smiled "she rarely is; it can be….annoying."

"Who will aid you with the babe?"

She sighed and looked heavenward "you ask then who I favour?"

He smiled "your sisters nagged you whilst you tarried beyond the veil?"

"Nagging would imply they mentioned it only, when it actual fact it was almost all they spoke of."

"You miss them still?"

"Aye – and yet I miss them still. I would welcome naught but harsh words forever from their lips, if they crossed that threshold yonder in the flesh."

"You understand the boy's grief then." He nodded to the dark knight.

"Aye, and I will make it worse will I not?"

"For a time – many will suffer for a time." He paused…..

"I know not, before you ask _again_, I know not who I favour."

"You must favour one…"

"So I _keep_ being told; but if I do not love one, I do not – I know love cannot be forced."

"Nay child it cannot – but do not dither long over who to choose."

Lancelot raised his head from the bed, red eyed and pale he blearily looked around "Merlin?"

"Aye?"

"Why am I so hateful?" he sighed.

Merlin looked to Ember "I will let the maid before you answer such a question." He left them, closing the door in his wake.

Arthur stood outside "is he _so_ tortured?"

"Aye" the shaman nodded "she will either help him heal or he will be the cause of both their destruction."

"Why?" Arthur called as the old man walked away.

"Because she knows of what he longs for and she longs for the same – she would not let him travel alone."

"To where?"

"The land beyond – death."

Arthur stood open-mouthed and went to seek Tristan and Galahad…..

Guinevere watched from a doorway, her mouth set in a thin line.


	8. Visits

**_Disclaimer: As Chapter One; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

**_For all those who asked, here are the four elemental sister's names and nicknames:_**

_**Ember – Em**_

_**Rain – Ray**_

_**Storm – Storry**_

_**Eartha- Eyrie**_

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Eight - Visits_**

In the room Lancelot turned his eyes to Ember "I wish to die."

"As do I, but we cannot." She looked more closely at him "You have been struck."

He gingerly touched his eye "aye, Galahad and Dagonet took swings at me. Gal blacked my eye and Dag knocked me out."

"Why?"

"Because of my treatment of you."

Ember shook her head "men – you can never discuss an issue without resorting to violence. None thought to ask me what I wanted done?"

"You were unconscious, and I have yet to see any be more violent than you."

"That is true – but I do not strike my friends."

"Have you any?" he rose to his feet.

"Aye, I am only sorry not to number you amongst them."

He sighed "I can try to forgive you for returning me here, but I cannot forget it."

"You must do what you feel is right Lancelot. But I will not forsake you."

He said naught and turned to leave, only to be confronted with a glowering Tristan blocking his path "Brother!" Ember murmured urgently "please come see me."

He shouldered past Lancelot who spun on him "why do you accept it; why do you seem pleased to be living this miserable existence once again!"

The scout shrugged "it is what it is Lancelot – there is no point raging against destiny. Where has doing so benefited _you_?"

"You are just as cold-blooded as she!"

"Aye and mayhap you should start being the same."

"Meaning?"

"Where has being passionate got you? In love with another man's wife….a man you call brother."

Lancelot went to launch himself at Tristan – but Ember held up her hand and a wall of air seemed to keep the two men apart.

"Enough of this – _please._ You are brothers, you need to remain true to each other; dark days approach us, and we will need all our strength _and_ each other to ensure they do not prevail."

Lancelot did not speak again; instead he turned and all but threw himself from the room.

Tristan shook his head as he sat down "I would have killed him."

"That is what he wishes – why do you think he goads us two the most of all?" Tristan looked expectantly "because he knows we are the ones that can kill without compunction; he stands most chance of forcing our hands."

"I see." He thought for a moment "how do you do that?" he twirled his finger and hand in the air indicating what she'd just done.

"It is a knack." She shrugged.

"Like balancing on a log."

"Like aiming for the middle."

He chuckled "I have yet to work out how you know so much of us before we ever met you."

"It does not bother you?"

"Nay, why?"

"It bothers Lancelot."

He sighed "_all_ bothers Lancelot. He will either get over it or die; I do not think he cares which." He thought for a moment "Em….."

"Your family yet lives…..they move on to be safe and will live – but you will not return."

He closed his eyes for a moment "I can live with that."

"Being dead is not so bad Tristan."

"Nay I know, I remember."

"Then you must have known your family yet lived, if you had not seen them there."

"Nay, I wondered if they left me be because they were ashamed."

"There is naught to be ashamed of. You are a proud man with a good soul, despite what you think of yourself; if they had been there they would have come to you."

He was touched by her words, knowing it was no empty flattery; but decided to tackle her on what his commander had told him "Arthur says you would die with Lancelot."

"I would not let him travel beyond the veil alone."

"What of the rest of us?" he nodded at the baby "what of her?"

Ember sighed "I know not."

"Then you must not leave us. No matter what you long for, you have a place here now."

"Aye, you speak true – but then you always do, it is only they do not always listen."

"Wise as well, truly I am gifted to have such a sister."

She beamed "and there Kay speaks…..for he did always have a way with words."

"Who will you favour? Obviously not Galahad and I."

"Obviously."

"So who else?"

"I know not, except not Bors – Van is scary." She grinned.

"You, who could lay waste to the world, is scared of Van?" he leant forward with a straight face, but merry eyes "in truth, so am I."

When he left, Galahad was waiting outside with Arthur "Well?"

"I do not think she would be foolish now."

Galahad grinned "I knew you would make her see sense."

Tristan looked to his friend and king "Tell Merlin she knows not who she favours. I truly believe her."

"He will not be pleased."

Tristan shrugged "and she will not be rushed."

"That makes you happy."

"Aye Arthur, for it shows her spirit is still there – under the ice."

As they walked away a grim Guinevere crept into the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in his own room Lancelot threw himself onto the bed and began to sob once more; a small stone hit his head and he heard an exasperated female voice urge "oh for the love of the Goddess do give over!"

He rolled over to be confronted with three women; one he immediately recognised as the one who came to him when he was dead. He silently regarded them…..

"Woooowooooohooooo" Storm raised her hands and went semi transparent, whilst floating round the room.

Lancelot stared open mouthed while her two sisters rolled their eyes.

"Storry, stop it." Eartha commanded.

"Oh but I'm sure he's scared and everything." Her sister pouted.

"Sometimes I wonder who the real baby of the family is." Her sister sighed.

Storm groused and returned her attention to Lancelot "We are the sisters of the fire element; we have come to _avenge_ your ill…..OW_W_!" she sing-songed in a weird voice, before letting out a yelp.

Eartha cuffed her head "keep it up and I swear I will box _your_ ears." She stared at Lancelot "we have come to warn you to treat our sister more fairly."

"Aye, be angry at Merlin, not she." Rain nodded.

"I know you…."

"You do, did I not say you would return?"

"Why am I here?"

Rain looked at her two sisters who nodded "You will have a stark choice to make one day soon. Either way you decide, it will have consequences for you."

"What of _her."_

"Our _sister_, has her own path to follow – you would do well to treat her with respect if not friendship, and not meddle in what she has to do. She does not wish it, but will do it because others cannot."

"You talk in riddles wench!"

"She does, does she not?" Storm sighed "you get used to it."

"We think you need a lesson in manners" Rain smiled thinly "for the next two days….well, you will see." They slowly faded away into a bright light.

He lay back and sighed, just then Storm popped back "and I can come back on my own you know – I do not need them; and I can float and moan for days and _not_ like you would think!"

"STORM!" Eartha's voice cried in horror.

"What! I am merely saying….." she faded away, but another distant yelp could just be heard.

Lancelot could not halt the smile; no wonder the other one missed them so much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

During the night Dagonet entered the room, where Summer wailed, with a sleepy Lucan "Em, the babe is keeping all awake."

She pulled a hand through her hair "I know, but I cannot settle her Dagonet."

He hoisted the tot in his arms "call me Dag, all my friends do."

She beamed and then rolled her eyes as Summer immediately stopped crying "traitorous child." The little girl grabbed the large knight's nose and chuckled at him "she likes you."

Lucan nodded "I love him; all children love him."

Ember smiled at the little boy "Well Lucan, I think there is a lot of good things to love; so it is understandable."

Dag grinned "with such blatant flattery I will get a big head."

"Nay Dag, I only speak the truth" she was being serious "they say animals and children know a good soul. You have children flocking round you and Tristan has animals at his beck and call."

"Em?" Lucan looked at her hopefully "can I have a cuddle?"

Dag's heart clenched at the genuine astonishment on the woman's face "You wish me to _touch_ you?"

"Aye….is that alright?"

"Of course Lucan" she laid there a little awkwardly as the little boy climbed up and into her arms, but then she cuddled him as well and smiled "this feels nice."

He leant back and looked at her "do you not get hugs?"

"Nay, not since my sisters died – well, not in the land of the living at least. If I go beyond the veil and see them, then I get hugs; but it is not the same."

Dagonet sat down "I am sorry that you have been so neglected."

She reached over and patted his arm "Oh it is naught to worry for Dag; I am used to it. Even in our village we were revered; though at least it was not reviled."

"A jest?" the large knight grinned.

"Aye, I do not do it often – but you and Lucan bring that side out in me……" she smiled at them both "my sisters would love both of you."

"Aye and it sounds as if we would love them" he watched her face "you must miss them?"

"Aye, but I try not to grieve – it would keep them earthbound and Merlin constantly reminds me that is a bad thing."

Dag frowned "it is not wrong to grieve for those we loved and lost Em; I grieved every knight that died – some more than others as our numbers dwindled and we all became close friends. I know Bors missed me a lot when I died, as well as this little scrap here" he indicated Lucan "who, so Van tells me, cried himself to sleep every night from the day I died until I returned. That Arthur too was lost without Lancelot – though as he was, not as he is at this moment….."

"and Tristan? Who missed him?" she sounded sad "save for a hawk and horse?"

"They all did, mayhap he does not have one alone like the rest of us – but we're all fiercely fond of the demon and they would have mourned him as much as Lancelot and I."

Ember shook her head "why do people hate what they do not understand Dag? He hurts none here – he saves them, gave his life to protect them and his friends……" she sighed "I will never understand human nature."

"Well he has you now – and I think you understand him better than anyone else."

"Aye I do, I do Dag – because I pay no mind about killing." She smiled thinly and it chilled Dag to the core "you could say I developed a taste for it."

Tristan walked away from the door with a smile _'I am not alone, not anymore – and for once someone truly understands my enjoyment of the kill.'_


	9. Connections

**_Disclaimer: As Chapter One; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

**_NOTE: My service provider's e-mail server has been down for the last month and so I've not been getting any e-mails; however I finally received one from them today to say the server was now repaired (obviously or I wouldn't have got their e-mail would I?) So if anyone's e-mailed and I've not replied I've not been rude honest and if you e-mail me again I will reply asap. :O)  
_**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Nine – Connections_**

Ember lay awake after Dagonet had left her with the now sleeping Summer. She had hesitated to tell him of her conversation with Guinevere, finally she had decided not to until she was sure who was friend and who was foe……but there was one she could trust implicitly – two in fact, her brothers.

She lay in bed and shut her eyes – it used to work with Kay and Yvaine, she could only hope it worked with her brothers now.

About 10 minutes later Tristan opened the door "You're sister Rain is quite insistent I come visit you."

"You've seen Rain?"

He sat down beside her "Aye." He flashed a smile "she's nice, shame she's dead."

Ember smiled "she's technically your sister."

He grinned then "Nay, I have not done any blood tie with her."

"You are splitting hairs."

"Aye, I am good at it too; it's why I keep my blades so sharp."

Ember rolled her eyes "what did she say?"

Tristan thought back over his encounter with her sister………….

0-0-0-0-0

He woke to the sensation there was someone in the room, but could not tell where – as his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw a grey mist by the fire materialise into a woman.

Somehow he knew it was one of Ember's sisters "You are a sister to Ember?"

"Aye, I am Rain." She spoke even more softly than her sibling.

"I am…."

"I know who you are." She cut in "I have come to thank you for being so good to her, please thank Galahad also. I had wondered at seeing him, but I was worried he would be………..unhappy about it."

Tristan stifled a smile at the blind terror, which would be the real reaction of the younger knight, at being confronted with the wraith of a powerful, elemental Woad.

"What of Lancelot?" He asked "There are concerns that he will harm her."

"Nay, concern yourself not with that. She would not allow it; and, even if she did, _we_ would not." She smiled thinly "besides. he is being dealt with."

"You will kill him?"

"Nay, he has work here to do – but we are letting him know for the next few days what he is up against………..and it is not our sister alone. We may be dead and she may have the bulk of our powers, but we still retain enough residual to deal with the likes of him."

She eyed him "Storry thinks _you_ would have been better suited as her lover rather than brother than any others – she has been vocal in her chastisement of Kay….."

He sensed the hesitation "but you do not agree?"

"Nay, I do not. I think the two of you would have given in to the darker sides of your nature and laid waste to all about you. One need to kill would have fed off the other – there would be naught to check you." she shook her head "Nay you both need those to love you that would act as a balance to that side of your nature. It is no bad thing, but it needs balancing."

He nodded "You are right, but then the dead are rarely wrong – they see and know too much."

"You are wise…"

He flashed a smile "Em said the same – you girls are obviously prone to flattery."

"Nay, we speak true only." She grinned "I would have liked to have met you when I was living Tristan."

"Aye, as I would have you."

"Well, when you cross the veil I will enjoy getting to know you." She paused "tell her to choose soon – and Lancelot will fare better…..eventually."

"I will."

As she faded away he heard another voice "I do not see why I could not meet him Eartha…..he is _our_ brother….Kay gave…."

And another voice "he is _not_ our brother – he only did the blood tie with Em, Storry. Kay only gave _part_ of his spirit to him…"

Suddenly a younger woman with wild black hair and dark brown eyes appeared "oh, he is _nice_! He has tattoos!" She saw him smirk "oh, did I get it wrong again? You can see me?" Tristan nodded "oh bugger!" she vanished.

Rain rolled her eyes at him "and she is not the youngest….." there was a pause "not in years anyway." She beamed at him and he felt happy; like he was caught in a warm summer shower.

"I had worried for Em, dark days approach and I was concerned she would face them alone –I see now I was mistaken. She will need you Tristan and her other brother, Galahad, and her friends; the likes of Dagonet and Vanora."

"Will they be so dark?"

"Aye, but you will all prevail if you trust each other; worry naught with regard to your dark and tortured friend, as I say he is being…..dealt with. Oh and tell her to beware of Guinevere, she a slippery maid and sly too. Em is calling you now, go to her." She slowly faded into a bright light as Tristan realised he could hear Em calling…but as if inside his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tristan repeated the encounter to Ember; who smiled and chuckled her way through the telling, until the end.

"She came to see me."

"Rain?"

"Nay, Guinevere."

He looked at her face "it was not a happy meeting I take it?"

"Nay it was not. She might be all smiles and sunshine to most – but she is a dark soul at her heart's core; and yet there is a strange loyalty there too."

"I wonder Merlin does not know."

"He does, but cannot find it in himself to deal with her."

"Would she harm Arthur?"

"Not in the way you are thinking – but she wants Lancelot as well as her husband, and she cares naught for the consequences."

"She warned you away from him?"

"She warned me off both men – as if I would choose Arthur. He is peaceful, calm, Roman, _Christian_; everything I am not." She smiled "very threatening she was."

"Until….?"

Ember gazed at him passively, but he noticed a dull red glow to the depth of her eyes and an air of passive danger about her; like she could kill all about there with little effort "I showed her that to pick a fight with me would not be very good for her…..health."

Tristan smirked "and she…?"

"Left with nary a backward glance" Ember smiled.

"Do you think she will give you more trouble?"

"It matters not – I will deal with it, when the time comes."

Tristan eyed her carefully "and that time approaches."

It was said as a statement and Ember nodded "aye, faster than I thought it would" she sighed and shook her head "dark times brother, approach us now..."

"I like the dark" the scout grinned "it helps me when I hunt."

Ember smirked "aye well, some say the dark is frightened of _me_."

"We have naught to fear then….."

Ember smiled – but was not so sure; she had learnt well the vagaries of destiny's will.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following morning Lancelot stormed in dripping wet "every bloody time I set foot out of my room it rains on me – a _lot_!"

Em smirked "I take it you met my sisters then?"

"What? Oh, aye – so?"

"Then welcome to my world – all I can say is you must have vexed my sister Rain muchly." She gestured to the raindrops falling on him from seemingly nowhere "she usually hints how long you are to suffer – the longest I had was a month."

"A _month!"_ Lancelot was horrified as he stepped inside to escape the downpour "By the Gods, I'll drown by then!"

"Aye, if you do not shrink first!" chuckled Gawain as he entered the room "Good morrow Em, how fares you?"

She smiled "good morrow Gawain, I fare well – thank you for asking."

"_Pardon me!" _Lancelot interrupted hotly "remember me – wet, dripping knight being picked on by cruel wraiths! It is not like my cursed existence is not bad enough, now _this?"_

"Calmly Lancelot, my sister jests with you only – believe me, I once had a thunderstorm follow me for a week." She smiled.

He shuddered "Truly she likes to torment then – if she will do it to kin, there is naught hope for _me."_

Ember was trying hard not to smile at the distressed knight "Pray tell me Lancelot, did Rain not give _any_ sign of how long this torment should last?"

He thought back over the bizarre conversation he'd had with her sisters "she mentioned two days….I did not know it was for this."

"I will do what I can" she closed her eyes for a few moments then looked at him "try and go outside now."

He came back "it is still raining, but only a light misting now." He sighed "why would you aid me so?"

"I am sorry I could not stop it completely, she is very stubborn." Em looked at him "I told you – you are a good soul even if you do not see it yourself Lancelot."

He nodded, remaining unconvinced, but did not reply as he left. Gawain watched him go with interest "kind hands gentle the savage beast."

"He is no beast Gawain; only a soul in torment, I understand that. I more than any of you understand that; you have all lost much – but Lancelot has lost most."

"Meaning?"

"Hope – he has lost all hope, and to lose that is to lose the very core of ourselves."

"Have you no hope either?"

"Nay I do not – I merely exist as I have to and as he will learn to do. One day death _will_ be our reward."

Gawain nodded sadly "I do not understand thoughts such as those – surely life is worth living, especially if you have a second chance?"

She nodded slightly "indeed it is more so now than it has been for a long time for me – I have gained much, and lost naught. I have brothers now, friends also. But he has lost much and gained naught except a life he did not wish; where is that fair and just?"

"I do not see where he has lost much and not gained?"

"He was dead and at peace with his kinfolk, before that he did not know they had perished. He did not wish the life he'd been forced to lead so death to him was a welcome release, and he also found himself reunited with those he loved dearly." She sighed "now he finds himself torn away from them and thrust back into the life he hated. So I say he _has_ lost much and gained naught."

Gawain nodded "I see your point."

"As do I" Arthur spoke from the door "you speak eloquently for him, despite his treatment of you."

"Nay Arthur, he treats me no worse than I would treat myself in his place. I loathe to return to life whenever I see my sisters." She smiled sadly "so I feel for him deeply, he may not believe it but I do."

Lancelot walked slowly away from the door, his head low and the light misting rain following him as he went. By the Gods he was evil, to dislike her so and yet she had only ever been nice to him. The one thought rattling in his overwrought brain now was _'why; why was she so nice to him when he had done naught to deserve it?'_

It was a question he intended to answer, and soon.


	10. Thawing

**_Disclaimer: As Chapter One; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!_**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Ten – Thawing_**

Guinevere entered Ember's room a little later to see her smiling and laughing with Summer "she likes you."

Cool eyes swung to her "aye, she does it seems."

The other woman's eyes narrowed slightly "_She _does not know you though, does she?"

Cool eyes regarded the young woman "Guinevere, if you do not like me, stay away. I have no ill will for you, but neither have I patience to play your games."

"I play no games, I….."

"But you do, that is _all_ you do." Em cut in quietly, but deliberately "and games with people's lives at stake are not good ones, they only ever end badly."

"Because _you_ say it is so?"

"Nay, because _destiny_ does."

"I care naught for _she!"_ The younger woman defiantly tossed her head.

"Aye, and well she knows it." Something in the soft way Ember said it made Guinevere chill slightly.

"Well, I will do what I wish."

"I did not think you would do otherwise."

"Why do you speak so quietly? It makes no sense." Guinevere questioned suddenly as she went to leave.

"Those that wish to heed me do and those that do not will not, no matter how loudly or quietly I speak. I see no reason to shout if it is not necessary."

"Which do I fall into?"

"The latter."

_"Good." _The queen left with a belligerent smile.

Ember shook her head as the door closed "Nay it is not, for it has sealed your fate my lady."

But, as the elemental already knew, she would neither be heard nor heeded.

0-0-0-0-0

Lancelot came in a few minutes later; Ember stifled the smile as she saw the confused look on his face – she had not known if her summoning would work with him as it did Tristan (she had yet to try with Galahad), for there was no tie between them.

At least until this moment she had thought not – but this seemed to prove otherwise. "I thought mayhap you had called me as I passed a short way off; but then realised that could not be so, as you rarely raise your voice."

"You would be surprised Lancelot; I can speak louder than a whisper, I only _choose_ not to." Ember smiled "how goes the rain?"

He rolled his eyes as he replied ruefully "I am learning to be wet."

"You get used to it." she nodded.

"I think the downpour would have been harder to tolerate – so I thank you for you aid."

Ember hid the smirk as the thanks seemed drawn from him with pain "It was naught – she is not your sister, and so you have not grown with it as I have. Though I do think she was a little cruel to make it so torrential, and that is not like Rain."

"They were very angry, she most especially – except for one named Storry. She tried to scare me….." he smiled slightly "is she the youngest?"

"Nay, Eartha is – but she is also the wisest next to Rain. Storm is as her element…stormy. It makes for entertaining living…." She stopped her sudden eloquence "well, it _did_."

He sat on the bed "You miss them?"

Ember nodded "More than I can ever say – I had hoped that after I had avenged them and my village I would be allowed to move forward beyond the veil and join them; sadly that was not to be." She shrugged "I exist now."

"Not live?"

Bleak eyes suddenly regarded him, their grey turning silver "Nay, why would I?"

Lancelot, much against his will and better judgement, felt the tight knot of anger towards her loosen and his own heart thaw slightly. No matter what he thought of her, she was one who would most empathise with his predicament.

Dagonet did not; he was delighted to be reunited with Lucan and Bors. Van and the brats were the honey in the wine. He cared not how he came to be returned, only that he was – he would praise Ember all night if you but allowed him to.

Tristan did not; he accepted his return with dismissive grace – felt there had to be good reason to be back, and if that led to killing all to the better. To be reunited with his hawk too and to find a sister in Ember was the honey for the scout.

Whilst he was glad to be reunited with Arthur and the others, he hated the rest; there was no sweet to the vinegar for him. That left him feeling alone and isolated; but he realised now that it may not have to be so. Here was one who railed against living, who wished for death full as much as he – the only difference was she had learned to accept her fate.

He wondered now if he should not view her differently; after all she had taken his insults, accusations and bitter hatred with a quiet acceptance. Had told him, more than once, that she thought he was a better man than he believed he was.

"Ember why do you suffer me so?"

She smiled "I was like you once."

"Like me?"

"Aye full of life and passion – I lived my life with abandon." She shook her head "I know, it does not seem it to see me now – but I was not always this way Lancelot."

"Your sisters' death changed that?"

"It finished it aye, but the start was when Merril died. I loved him muchly and I tried to save him, denied my love for him almost unto my last breath." She stared bitterly out of the window "but as I told you before I am a terrible liar, and my grandfather knew the truth and so put him to death." She sighed "it was then I shut down to all but my sisters."

"What of your grandfather?"

"I never spoke to him again."

"But you were in the same village were you not?"

"Aye, we were – but I did not speak or acknowledge him. As Merril died I told him he died to me also, and so he did."

Lancelot understood, he realised how he would feel if someone had killed a woman he'd loved "why did the old man do it?"

"He did it to ensure I did not marry – he worried that we would lose our powers if we wed and bore children. Merlin told him we would not, but he did not heed him."

"Was it spite then?"

"Mayhap for me it was, I loved him dearly but did not always do as I was bid. He considered me a bad influence on my sisters."

Lancelot shook his head "do you see him, when you see your sisters?"

"Nay, why would I? We parted badly in life, I doubt he would wish to see me in death" she cast a rueful glance to her companion "I think he probably enjoys death more because I am not there to torment him."

"You sound as though you are sorry for it."

She shook her head "he made his decision, I merely followed my heart."

"You found disloyalty to family easier than to a loved one?" He did not mean it to sound as harsh as it did.

For the first time she looked reproachfully at him "nay Lancelot, I chose love over duty – surely that is no crime. Even if it was, surely _I_ should have been put to the sword and not Merril?"

"Aye, you are right and I am sorry. It is just that…."

"You fear what you will do?"

He nodded, casting his eyes downward and studying the floor; a gentle hand raised his chin "Lancelot you would never do aught to harm Arthur, in _any_ way – I trust you utterly, with my life even; and I know he does the same. Would either of us, canny as we are, entrust ourselves to one we thought might betray us?"

"You trust me with your _life?" _he asked incredulously.

"Aye, why would I not?" she sounded equally surprised.

"But I hated you, hurled abuse at you, ridiculed you."

"Aye that you did, and notice you speak of it in the past tense. Do you not feel that way now?"

"Nay, I think I begin to see the life you lead as one I could learn to tolerate."

She positively beamed at him; so much so that he could not help but grin back at her "then mayhap we can do so together" she held out her arm "we can watch each others back if you are agreeable?"

He grasped it "aye, I can do that."

"Mayhap we can be friends one day?"

He saw the hope at the back of her gaze, realised she was looking for someone to understand her as much as he was "aye, one day I do not doubt it."

She let go his arm and nodded, as the cool ice reasserted itself over her "then I am content."

"You are easily appeased then" Arthur said from the doorway with a smile "to be content with this brigand for a friend at some future point"; but he was secretly pleased that Lancelot finally seemed not only to be calming but also accepting their newest member to their little band, as well as finally coming to terms with his return.

Lancelot rolled his eyes, stood and patted Ember awkwardly on the shoulder and left – sighing audibly as the rain began to mist on him again once he reached the door.

Arthur chuckled at the sight after he'd gone "you made peace then?"

"He seems to be thawing to me – like to like I suspect."

"In what way?" He now took Lancelot's place on the bed.

"We hate life, long for death and wish to be reunited with our loved ones." She nodded at him "not an idea you would understand methinks."

He shook his head "Nay I do not, but neither do I condemn it – I only hope I do not end feeling such desolation."

She reached out and patted his hand "Arthur, I will always be here for you as I am for Lancelot. You will never need to feel alone as long as I breathe."

A strange warmth gripped him and he leant forward and hugged her "Ember, for all your icy shell there still beats a warm heart beneath it."

She awkwardly hugged him back and he sat back apologising for his forwardness, Ember patted his arm "nay, Arthur it is only I am not used to such displays of affection since my sisters died. Most despise me and the rest fear me" she smiled wryly "neither emotion is conducive to affectionate displays."

He swallowed the lump that suddenly gripped his throat "well, you are with us now and we will rectify that; you can expect plenty of affection from us."

She sighed and smiled sadly "I will remind you of that one day."

He frowned but Dagonet entered and so he took his leave.

0-0-0-0-0

Dag watched her closely "Is all well Em?"

"Aye…" she sighed "if I had to do something to save you all, but it was not clear why, would you hate me? Would you turn me away and spit on me as so many do?"

"Nay lass, never would I turn from you. None of us would."

She studied his face closely and then smiled "Nay I do not think you would Dag, but of the others I am not so sure."

"You think your brother that fickle?" Tristan asked as he too came in.

"Nay brother, I would not think that of thee – but the others…." She sighed "but I must do as destiny bids me to save you all; I will not shrink from the destruction of one who is so dark at their core, to lose so many I know are good of heart."

Tristan looked sharply at her after her last statement; he began to get an idea of what was to come and he knew it would not be good….


	11. Time

**_Disclaimer: As Chapter One; so please, for the love of _God, _do not make me keep writing it out people!!_**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not too graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

**_Chapter Eleven – Time_**

As Ember recovered slowly, so she began to make friends with the knights. Albeit a little distantly at first; the irony was that she knew this would make what she had to do all the harder for she did not wish them to hate her.

Two weeks after her frank discussion with Lancelot, Tristan came to see her. Everyone could see she adored the scout as much as any like her could; they were so alike that Arthur sometimes had nightmares dreaming about the bloodbath they could unleash if they ever gave in to their dark sides together.

Certainly even Merlin admitted that they were much alike in that way; but the old shaman also felt that her friendship with the others, most notably the noble Dagonet, calmed that side of her nature as much as it did the scout's.

Her relationship with Lancelot was raising a few eyebrows too, indeed she and her 'brothers' now spent much time with the dark knight; but it was she who did so most of all.

However, Ember cared naught for others opinions and it was that that had drawn the tortured soul of Lancelot to her.

This night she had crept from her sick bed; so desperate to find fresh air that she would risk the wrath of brothers, friends and even Van to do so.

Summer was with Dagonet and Lucan. She liked the large knight immensely; although a formidable warrior, he was also a gentle soul at heart. He doted on the boy and the boy on him.

Summer too had taken to him, and also to the one he called son now. Lucan looked upon the small child as a little sister and guarded her better than even a wolf…..well, except perhaps for her wolfish uncle Tristan.

Ember smiled and shook her head sadly, but also with a gentle humour. How her sisters would have loved the knights. Rain would compliment Tristan so well, Storm could drive Galahad mad and Eartha would've been a far better match for Arthur than the dark-hearted Guinevere.

If only things had been different; but then, as Rain would smile and say 'if wishes were horses, beggars would ride'."

She hung her feet over the battlements, breathing in the air around her. The scents of the earth, that only an elemental such as she could find, filled her lungs and made her calm again.

"Tell me what you find out here?" a soft voice spoke behind her; without turning she knew it was Lancelot – had felt him there for many minutes, but she did not speak of it.

"I find the night – the scents of the earth." She smiled serenely.

"Tell me about them." He dropped down beside her.

"Grass, sweet chestnut, earth, horses, wild flowers, berries, _rain"_ She cast a sidelong glance at him, watching the misting water droplets falling on him. She shook her head, her sister was being more judgemental it would seem than she herself felt necessary.

She sighed and looked heavenward, pleading silently with her sister to have a little pity. It seemed this time her plea was heard and considered kindly by her sibling as the rain abruptly ceased.

Lancelot looked startled; he had become used to getting soaked every time he stepped out of his room, or any inside cover. Ember smiled slightly "my sister feels you have been punished enough it would seem."

He nodded "thank you."

"What for; it was she who cursed you, not I?"

"Aye, mayhap it was – but I doubt my torment would have been eased and then ceased as it has without your intervention."

"Well, it matters not." Ember dismissed his thanks calmly.

He looked out across the field below "I cannot smell those things."

"I am an elemental; I am of the earth, which is why I can make out the different scents of land." She explained simply.

"How does it calm you?"

She thought for a long moment "I can't explain it, but it does. The night comforts me, the land consoles me and the breeze guides me."

"What of the day?" Lancelot asked "you speak of the night as if it is your friend."

"It is; it gives me cover when I hunt –whether food or my enemies. It cools me when I burn hot with effort or fever. It calmed me when my spirits would rage. Aye it is my friend, I talk to the moon."

"So what of the day?"

"The day is when I live the life I have been given. The day belongs to the Goddess and what she bids me do. But the nights, the nights are my own. I could not stare at the sun and speak of my hopes and dreams; it would blind me. Nay, the moon and the dark night are my friends." She had used his nickname without realising it.

"I see." He smiled for a moment at the slip, but knew she counted him as a friend too; all too soon he sobered "I wish I could find some peace."

"Do as I do then, make a friend of the dark night."

"That would be like befriending myself." He all but growled.

"Then you would have the very best of friends at your side." When he looked sharply at her, thinking she was jesting with him, he saw her smiling that smile that would light a room.

"You like me despite it all, do you not?" he asked in disbelief.

"I like you _because_ of it, Lancelot." Ember noted "Your anger at your return, only proved what a noble man you were; it showed me how you prized friendship and loyalty above all else."

"Aye, but all my hate, self loathing and anger was aimed at you." He sounded disgusted with himself.

She sighed and patted his arm "my shoulders are broader than they look, I can take all that and more. So worry no longer, all is well with my feelings to you."

"Aye, as are mine for you."

She glanced at him, warmth in her gaze and hope in her voice "really, you forgive me then?"

"Aye, how could I not; for do you not suffer as much as I?"

She nodded silently.

"Then I say we tormented souls must stand together." He picked up her right hand and turned it over in his "Such a small limb that can cause so much death."

Ember nodded sadly "it is, but that is my fate; to follow the path that has been laid before me as best I can. I will always do what is right; and I will remind you of this night and all you said one day."

"You think I will hate you again?" he sounded hurt.

"I do not think you will want to, but I think the chance is high."

She sounded resigned and it tugged at his heart. He could not see her doing aught now to him that would make him hate her like before. After all, returning him to this life, tearing him away from his family, that was painful and the worst thing ever to befall him. Naught more could be worse, of that he was certain.

He stood and swept her into his arms "I will return you to bed now, before your brothers come looking for you. Galahad worries me not, but Tristan is another matter altogether."

He jested and she knew it; her gentle laughter rang out around them like one of the flutes that Galahad played when he was of a mind. He made a note to make her do so more often, for it was as rare as hen's teeth to hear her laugh.

When they reached her room he set her on her feet "here I must leave you."

She dipped her head "I shall make sure my brothers know of your gallantry."

"Are you _jesting?!"_ Lancelot asked incredulously; he didn't think he'd ever heard her do so before, at least not in his earshot.

"Aye, I do have a spirit of mirth in me Lancelot; it is only that is shows but rarely." Indeed when she looked up at him, her eyes, normally so calm and serene, were alight with mischief.

"Well wonders will never cease for me it seems – the maid has fire beneath her ice." He chuckled.

Ember nodded "and once there was no ice at all."

The dark knight smiled "now _that_ I would have like to have seen, a fiery Ember."

"Hmmmm……you say that now for you did not know me then, there are many I think that like me better for my quiet ways as they are." Although she sounded serious, mirth hovered he could see and he bowed before walking away.

"I say let the fire rage and I will take the consequences!" he called over his shoulder.

From the shadows Guinevere watched…….and boiled with wrath.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following morning the queen entered the room; Van was chatting to Ember and bouncing young Summer on her knee, whilst Tristan leant against the doorframe devouring an apple. Galahad and Dagonet were sat to one side chatting about training.

"Leave us, I wish to speak with her alone." Guinevere waved a dismissive arm at the others in the room "take the babe with you also."

"Do not speak so to them Guinevere, for they were your friends before they were ever your subjects." Ember chided gently.

"I am queen of all Briton, I do not _need_ friends." The young woman sniffed haughtily.

"It is a long way to fall for someone who puts themselves on so high a pedestal." Ember replied shaking her head.

"I care not for your cryptic riddles – I merely wish them to leave so we can speak alone."

At the harsh tone of her voice, Tristan pushed himself away from the wall and began to walk forward with obvious purpose. The look on his face alarmed Dagonet; but before the knight could act Ember had already shot the scout a warning look.

He resumed his previoud spot, but remained watchful – all knew should Guinevere make any sudden moves towards the wench in the bed then she would die quickly and by his hand. Any repercussions of such an action would be of no consequence to Tristan, protecting his sister was his only concern.

"Would you mind leaving us please?" Ember asked those still gathered in the room "it seems she will not speak whilst you are here."

As Tristan did not move, nor did the others. Ember arched an eyebrow at her brother "do you not think I could protect myself if called to do so?"

Guinevere sighed in irritation "I will not harm her, just leave."

Tristan looked at his sister and Galahad; an unspoken conversation seemed to take place between the three, before the two brothers moved to leave and so drew the rest with them.

As Van moved beside the young woman, still toting Summer, she glared at her "queen you might be, but there's naught more noble about you. You have a cold heart, mistress."

Guinevere returned the glare, but said naught.

After they were alone she turned to Ember with hatred written all over her face "you will stay away from Lancelot!" she hissed.

"I will not" was the calm reply "he is my friend, as are all the knights. I will spend time with him if I wish."

"I saw you last night, fawning over him on the battlements."

"I fawned not; we sat and discussed the night, then he brought me back. I could have walked, but he gave me no chance to do so; not that I minded, he is a good friend."

Guinevere became infuriated with the calm way the woman before her was dealing with her. So like Arthur; no passion, no spark – nothing to denote they were angry; it could drive her to madness.

"I will have you _killed_ if you do not leave Lancelot be! There are many here who are loyal to me – many who would wish to see _you _dead!" she spat.

"Aye, and I believe you" though her voice was still calm, her face still placid, there was a light in Ember's eyes that caused Guinevere to halt in her tirade "but you would be dead as quickly as those who obeyed you. I have work here to do, to aid the men you ignore or merely…..lust over; I _will_ do as the Goddess bids me to ensure they remain safe."

Guinevere stepped back, paling slightly – she was sure she could see three other forms hovering near the woman in the bed "Arthur would have your head if you harmed me – he _loves _me!" the last was said with more bravado as she regained her composure.

"Aye, and yet you love him not" Ember sighed for she liked Arthur a lot; he was an honourable man. Dagonet had told her that without the roman they would've degenerated into little more than mercenaries and cut-throats; the man who gave so much for those he considered blood deserved so much better than the evil witch before her.

"He knows nothing of my true feelings for him – I give him no cause for concern." Guinevere growled.

"None that you notice, though I doubt you care enough about him to notice aught overmuch do you?" Before the woad could answer Ember pressed on "do you notice how weary he looks, do you notice the lines of worry that crease his brow? The way his shoulders seem pushed down with the weight of the kingdom he has to carry? Nay, I thought not."

"You care for him _also?_ Are there none you care naught for, none you would not defend?" Guinevere bristled.

"Aye, you."

"Oh that surprises me not – you wish me out of the way so that you can have all the men fawning over you. My beauty makes you plain and you cannot stand it." The queen spat at her.

"Nay Guinevere, if you had been a different soul, if you had but heeded my warnings then I would have laid down my life for you also; but you are not, and so you must now reap what you have sown. There is naught I can do for you, so my mind must be on the knights and their king; _their_ safety, and the safety of Vanora, is all to me."

"You will not stay away from Lancelot?" But Guinevere already knew the answer.

"Nay, nor will I concern myself with your threats. My safety means naught; the safety of others is all I care about."

"No wonder you like Arthur, you are as boring as he." the younger woman sneered.

"Trust me Guinevere, Arthur is far from boring; but then you care naught about him, and I will not waste more breath on you trying to convince you otherwise. Do as you will, as I will, and we will see who triumphs." Guinevere audibly ground her teeth at being dismissed so perfunctorily and strode from the room.

Outside Dagonet walked away with Summer and Lucan "Papa, should we worry for the queen?" The boy asked.

"I think we should be less concerned for Ember if that is what you really ask son, but I think this will end badly whatever happens."

"I do not like the queen, but I love Ember." Lucan whispered.

Dagonet smiled at the boy's honesty "I know how you feel Lucan, there's many that feel the same; though for them it would appear Em is felt to be the lesser of two evils!" he shook his head ruefully. If only people could see her as he and the other knights did, they would not be so fearful of her.

No matter what she said about her life, her abilities, he _knew_ she had a good soul.

As he went on his way, the two children in tow, three other forms watched him.

"He is an honourable friend; a good man." Eartha noted.

"Aye, that he is; but we have more pressing concerns now. The witch is on the warpath and need to protect our sister." Storm growled.

"Sadly I think our youngest sibling is right – what worries me is that there will be no direct attack on Em, but on those she holds dear." Rain sighed sadly.

"Lancelot?" Storm offered.

"Nay, as dark hearted as she may be she has some sort of fondness for him. Nay it will be another, one that Em holds as dear as the dark knight." Eartha shook her head.

"Tristan then – we know how close they are." Storm chewed her bottom lip; something she had done since she was a toddler and always when worried "she would mayhap hurt or kill the scout to wound our sister; she has gathered much from her spying to know the way to hurt Em to the core is to harm those she loves."

"Can you see _any_ living thing gaining the upper hand on the scout?" Rain said; with no little pride in her voice the other two noted with a smirk "Nay I think it will be Galahad that she will think to take her vindictive ire out on."

"I will _not _see that _glorious_ soldier, that magnificent _warrior _injured by that…that…!!!" Storm immediately flew into such a rage that words failed her; so much so that black clouds gathered on the horizon, and the loud rumble of distant thunder as well as flashes of lightening lit the sky.

"Storm! Oh Goddess you like _Galahad!!"_ Rain chuckled in gentle teasing of her sister.

"I do _NOT!"_ Storm protested hotly; though the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks, turning them scarlet, proved otherwise. "I am only saying that she cannot harm another that Ember loves."

Rain and Eartha exchanged a knowing smirk and said nothing more about Galahad. But Rain began to make plans with her siblings, just in case things did turn ugly before the day the Goddess had decreed would the last on this earth for the dark hearted queen.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My mum has died and so I won't be posting chapters for a while. I'm very sorry to let you all down. I will update as soon as I'm able.


End file.
